Deceived
by PortGreen
Summary: This story begins after Jason and Elizabeth's Night of Passion
1. Chapter 1

_I don't think you ever knew how much I feel in love with you _

He only planned to comfort her that night. She came to him as a friend in pain, looking for a shoulder to cry on as she has so many times before. But the minute those words left her lips he snapped. Trailing his fingers up her arm and through her hair he wanted her. Looking at him from her hooded eyes, he could see into her deep blue eyes and know that she shared his desire. Gazing down at her lips, just one kiss, one taste, he had to know.

His mouth came down on hers with a force that held all his desire and need. Kissing her washed away all the hurt and pain from what he had witness early in the night and all that was left was his love for the woman currently in his arms. One taste of her lips and it was all over; he couldn't get their clothes off fast enough.

Breaking their kiss only to remove his shirt, he slammed her body back into his needing the feel of her against his naked skin.

Lowering them to the floor her hands slid from around his back, trailing down his chest in search for the button of his jeans. Undoing them and slowly sliding down his zipper, she reached in and wrapped her soft small hand around his thick ever-growing shaft, stroking him into a slow rhythm.

Letting out a soft moan as he tries to contain himself before it was over before it even began. Grabbing her wrists and putting them over her head, in swift movements he removes her bottoms. Trailing kisses and nipping his way down her body in search of her little bundle of ecstasy. Taking her swollen clit in his mouth, he sucks and lets go with a pop only to lick a thick trail up and down her slit losing himself in her sweet scent and burying himself in her soft short curls.

Moaning and wreathing at his menstruations, she felt herself getting close to the edge, "Oh God, don't stop" and with one last lick he clamps down on her clit and sends her over the edge, lapping up every drop of her release. Before she has a chance to recover, he slides up her body and drives into her. Arching her back at the impromptus invasion of her body, she grips his shoulder and holds on for the ride as he slams hard and fast into her body.

Meeting his hips with every thrust she wraps her legs around his waist taking him in deep. Feeling that he's close to climaxing, he reaches between them and starts manipulating her clit. Letting out a gasp, her inner muscles tighten around him as her orgasm takes over her body. Her muscle clamping him like a vice, he thrust into her three more times and shouts "Elizabeth" before emptying himself inside of her.

Looking into her eyes he lowers himself to her lips to claim her once again…

"Oh Jason"

A shift at his side derails him from his thoughts. Looking at the naked brunette snuggled up against him, with the big brown eyes instead of blue Jason knew Elizabeth was right. The night of the blackout would be the only night he would have with her.

* * *

_You're so beautiful _

He said to her before lowering her body onto the green felt of the pool table. Looking directly into his clear cerulean blue eyes, words were no longer needed, seeing the desire in them, she knew what he wanted, and answered by opening her legs inviting him into her temple.

Dipping his head he claimed her lips with a force that triggered a moan deep in her throat. His hands gripped her hips as he thrusts into her without preparation; the pain and pleasure of the most welcomed assault, raising her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist. Trailing kisses along her jaw and lightly biting his way to her neck, slowly pulling all the way out of her so only the tip of his length was nestled between her folds, he grabs her hands and places them over her heads as he slams back into her.

Knocking the breath out of her lungs all she could do was tighten her grip around his waist. Slamming into her with a force so rough and mind blowing she feels her coil start to tighten, "Jason I'm so..."

DING

The sound of the timer derails her from her thoughts. Gripping the sides of the sink, she tries to catch her breath as the replaying of the memory in her mind starts to fade. Looking down at the stick she sees two pink lines. Taking a shaky hand to hold up the stick to eye level

"Shit"

The wheels in her mind started spinning trying to figure out exactly how and when this could have happened. Questions started assaulting her mind, trying to figure out her next step because one thing was for sure. Either the father of her child was the drug addict currently curled up in the fetal position in the middle of her bed growing through another round of withdrawals or it was the man who invaded her thoughts after sharing one night together six weeks ago. A night they both agreed to keep a secret, a man who was in love with another woman, but also the man who had her heart.

Shit.

* * *

Pacing on the docks waiting for Elizabeth, Jason contemplates what reason she could possibly be calling him for.

"Jason"

Turning around he spots Elizabeth coming down the steps still in her blue scrubs with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Elizabeth…um, how are you?" He asks in a nervous tone, unable to meet her eyes directly. It had been five weeks since the last time he laid eyes on her and seven weeks since she had woken up in his arms after several rounds of lovemaking around his penthouse.

"I'm good" she states, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, stareing at her feet.

Tilting his head trying to meet her eyes, "Is there something wrong?" You called me saying it was urgent…"

"Yeah, I uh needed to speak to you, I would've stopped by the penthouse but I didn't want to talk about this in front of Sam since we both agreed to keep this a secret I just…I don't know. I'm not…" trailing off unable to find the words to work up to her telling him her unexpected news.

"Yeah, Sam has been cooped up the past few days, I think she has the stomach flu or something?

"Oh I'm sorry Jason, you should be at home looking after her, this can wait" turning to walk away Jason grabs her hand and turns her to him. Holding her hand and taking his other hand to her chin to tilt her head up so he could look her in the eyes "You know you can tell me anything right? I'll always help you anyway I can". Rubbing the back of her hand in small circles hoping to ease the tension and calm her nerves.

Looking down and letting out a long shaky breath, she raises her head to meet his eyes again and blurts out "I'm pregnant". Dropping her hand, to run his hands through his hair as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Is the baby mine?"

"It could be" pulling her bottom lip into her mouth working her teeth back and forth, returning her eyes to the ground no longer able to look at him.

"But we used protection…" At least he remembered using protection. Floor, pool table, couch….

"Yeah, we'll it's not 100"

Pacing back and forth in front of her trying to wrap his mind around the possibility that he could be the father of Elizabeth's child, he stops and rubs his hands over his face, "How can we find out for sure?"

"Well, see that's why I called you. I'm far enough along in my pregnancy to take a paternity test that is safe enough so that the risk to the baby is at a minimum. All you'll need to do is submit a sample and then we should be able to find out in two weeks"

"When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible. The sooner we know the sooner we can deal with this situation"

"So what would happen if I turned out to be the father of your child?"

"Let's cross that bridge if it happens. Um…would it be possible to keep this between you and me? I mean Lucky is working so hard to stay clean and this is the kind of thing that could derail this recovery. Plus you and Sam are in a good place right now, why rock the boat before we even know anything for sure?"

She was right. He was supposed to be working on his relationship with Sam, even though it felt like they haven't really made any progress. Sam was so hell bent on having a child, but he wasn't sure if a baby would fix their problems or add to them.

"I think that's a good idea, why say anything where there might not be anything to say at all"

"Right…well I have to get back to work before Epiphany gets on my case. I'll set up an appointment with Dr. Lee", she turns and takes off before he could even respond.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Groaning at the sound of the voice behind him, he turns to see a pissed off blond

"Tell me it's not true Jason"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that that goodie goodie muffin face could be caring your child. How could you be so careless? Actually forget that, how could you even sleep with her when you're in love with Sam?"

"Can you lower your voice and calm down? It was one night, the night of the blackout, she caught Lucky sleeping with Maxie in her apartment, I saw Sam sleeping with Ric…we turned to each other"

Rolling her eyes, "Revenge sex…she's just trying to trap you Jason. I mean out of all the places she could've went to that night, Emily's, her grandmother's, a motel. But no, she had to see you, climbing 15 flights of stairs in the dark. She wanted you Jason"

"It wasn't like that for us Carly. We needed each other that night and it meant…"

"Ugh, spare me the details. What are you going to do?"

"All I can do is take the test and go from there"

"You know this will kill Sam right. All she talks about are you sharing a child together, the one thing she wants more than anything and you could already have given that to Elizabeth"

"I know" turning away and leaving in the direction that Elizabeth had left

* * *

Sorting through the files at the nurse's hub, Elizabeth tries to lose herself in her work. The past two weeks had been crazy. Lucky got kicked off the force after showing up to a bust high and almost getting his partner shot. Mac had no choice but to take his badge and gun, telling him to seek help before he completely ruined his life. Elizabeth thought that this would be the wake up call to finally get him into rehab considering her and Cameron weren't reason enough, but he was still insisting that he could handle his addiction on his own. Not willing to wait for him to get his act together, Elizabeth kicked him out, telling him that she already had one child to take care of and wasn't willing to risk the safety of said child in order to hold his hand while he lived in the state of denial.

If that wasn't bad enough, she kept having non-stop visits from Nikolas and Lulu telling her not to give up on Lucky, how he's just going through a rough patch, how the pills are at fault for him straying and hopping into bed with Maxie and that he needs her to take care of him. When exactly did she become Laura Spencer because the last time she checked the only child of hers was named Cameron Webber, not Lucky Spencer.

The pills. God she hated them but she didn't think they were what lead Lucky into bed with Maxie, after all he wasn't on pills when he hopped into bed with her sister Sarah. The one good thing she could say about all that had happened was that it distracted her from dwelling on the results of the paternity test.

Earlier that day Kelly had handed her the results. Seeking refuge in the locker room she went to open them, but a five car pile up on the interstate had taken precedence so she had to stick the envelope in her locker and wait until she had a free moment to herself.

There it still remained unopened and having the potential to really shake up her life. Every time she thought about it a million questions would assault her mind: If its Jason's would he want this baby? Would it ruin all of his chance with Sam? Does she really want Sam to play stepmother to this baby?

"I'm surprised you're not measuring for curtains"

Of course, what miserable week doesn't include an encounter with the one Carly Benson Quatermaine Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jacks, the last person she would possibly want to deal with right now.

Glancing briefly up from the files, she spots the overbearing blond. "Is there a reason you're here Carly?

"I'm guessing you're little test results hadn't come out as you hoped or else you wouldn't still be working"

"Excuse me, what test results" feigning ignorance

Rolling her eyes "I guess your latest attempts to get your claws into Jason have failed…again. It's all for the best anyway, you can't handle Jason's life and he definitely didn't want to be saddled with a child with you when he's been trying to get Sam pregnant"

With one last smirk and a flip of her hair over her shoulder, Carly saunters off to the elevators. Irritated by Jason's inability to keep her best friend out of their business but now she had to deal with a bitchy Carly attempting to control a situation that had nothing to do with her. Releasing an annoyed breath, Elizabeth rushed off in the direction of the locker rooms to find out the real truth about who the father of her child was.

* * *

Coffee invoices, messages with various problems he had to handle, Jason sat back in his chair at his desk digging the palms of his hands into his eyes trying to relieve the stress of the past two weeks. With all the increase in problems all he could think about were the results of the paternity test. He hadn't realized how disappointed he'd be when Carly informed him that Elizabeth's baby wasn't his.

Even though he wasn't in a relationship with Elizabeth and agreed to think about having a family with Sam he couldn't help but feel disappointed that once again he came up short in being a father.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, opening it to reveal a nervous looking Elizabeth

"Can I come in?"

Opening the door wider to let her pass, Jason couldn't help but trail his eyes up and down her figure and stopping at her small round bottom, remembering how perfectly it felt in his hands as he took her up against the wall at the top of the stairs.

Entering the penthouse Elizabeth's eyes immediately darted to the pool table causing her to blush and smile, still remembering how the green top felt up against her naked skin after Jason drove into her at a fierce pace. She wondered if that was where their child was conceived.

Walking towards the fireplace, "I got the results back today"

"I know"

"You know?"

" Carly already told me that the baby is Lucky's"

"Carly?"

"I know we agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone, but she overheard us on the docks talking. You know how she can be…"

So that's how Carly knew about the test. She didn't think Jason would go against their agreement.

"Anyway, she told me she was at the hospital and…I guess it's for the best. I mean this way you don't have to worry about my life touching your children, they won't be in danger and now there's nothing in the way of you and Lucky working things out" Hoping that last part wasn't true, but knowing that if him and Sam were working on their relationship after everything there was really no reason Lucky and Elizabeth weren't trying to do the same.

"Wait, Jason, you don't understand, Carly had it all…"

"Jason!"

Elizabeth eyes shot open and looked like a deer caught in headlight at the sound of Sam's voice. She had completely forgot about the brunette that lived there.

Hearing the sound of feet growing louder as Sam raced down the stairs with tears in her eyes. Running to Jason and completely not noticing Elizabeth standing next to him, she wraps her arms around his neck. Not understanding what's going on Jason just goes with it.

As she pulls back, her eyes filled with tears looking into his baby blues, she holds up a white stick to Jason's face

"We're pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaw dropping, stop in your tracks, bucket of water over your head…

"We're pregnant"

Elizabeth couldn't get out of the penthouse fast enough. With a quick 'congratulations' and 'I'll see you later' she made her lightening speed exit before the tears started to even form in her eyes. She willed herself to keep it together until she at least reached the lobby, however as soon as she entered the elevator she couldn't hold back any longer. Blindly making it to her car as the tears blurred her vision Elizabeth managed to make it back to her apartment.

Lying down on the couch, she tried to compose herself but all she could hear was "we're pregnant". Sam is pregnant with Jason's baby. How could that have happened? Was it wrong to hope that Jason and Sam didn't make it back to the point in their relationship that they would be comfortable sleeping together or at least Jason wouldn't be able to sleep with anyone else so soon after…

How was she supposed to tell him now? He was about to start a family with Sam, something he's always wanted right? How could she possibly break up a family? Getting so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the knock at her door.

Opening to revealing an obvious heated Lulu

Brushing passed Elizabeth, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Closing the door and taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for another Spencer induced headache

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" crossing her arms over her chest, daring Elizabeth to deny it.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" feigning ignorance, not willing to give anything away

"Oh come off it Elizabeth, I ran into Carly and she congratulated me on becoming an aunt"

Shit

Of course, Carly couldn't wait to spread the 'news' that this baby isn't Jason's. Leave it to Carly to once again put her nose in business that doesn't concern her

"Does my brother know?"

"No, I really don't think it would be a good idea to tell him"

"Lucky has the right to know that he's about be a father"

He already was supposed to be a father

"Lucky is addicted to drugs and refuses to go to rehab for treatment. He's in no position to be a father to anyone"

"But this is what could get Lucky to agree to go to rehab. This baby could save him"

"What makes you so sure it would? He's lost the job he loved, the family he loved and none of that was enough for him to kick his habit. Even if this baby could get him into rehab it's not a good enough reason to go. Lucky should want to get better for himself not for this baby. It's not this child's responsibility to save Lucky. I'm sorry but there's no way I'm using this baby to get him into rehab"

"He can go into rehab and get clean for the baby and then you guys can work on your marriage"

Growing tired of the same pleads; she feels her patience with this conversation slipping

"This baby doesn't change anything Lulu we're still getting a divorce!"

"I thought you cared about Lucky. He's sacrificed and given you everything and the minute things get tough or he doesn't act like the perfect husband or meet your impossibly high standards you cast him off"

"I don't think asking my husband to not get addicted to drugs and sleep with Maxie behind my back is an impossible standard"

"But Maxie was the one who got him addicted to drugs it wasn't his fault"

"I know you love your brother and really want to help him but at this point the only one who can help Lucky is Lucky"

"Regardless of what he's done, he still deserves the right to know and if you won't tell him I will"

Brushing passed Elizabeth, she leaves in a huff, slamming the door on her way

"Lulu wait…"

* * *

"We're pregnant"

All he could do was blankly stare. He barely heard Elizabeth say 'congratulations' or the closing of the penthouse door as she made her quick exit.

Broadening her smile and closing the distance between them, she reaches out and touches his face

"Jason…aren't you going to say something?"

"Are you sure?

"Well, the test came back positive and I have been throwing up every morning for the past week, so it all fits. Sure I'll confirm it with the doctor, but I just feel like I'm pregnant"

Lowering himself onto the couch, blankly staring at her, "But we definitely used protection" Yes, one time, definitely used a condom

"And we only had sex once"

"That's all it takes. I thought you wanted a child?"

"I do" just not with you. Where the hell did that come from? Shaking his head as if to clear his mind of that thought, he tried to refocus on the situation.

Taking his hand in hers and threading their fingers

"I know a lot has happened and we got off track this past summer but now we're exactly where we intended to be all along"

Taking their threaded fingers and placing them on her stomach

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby. Maybe she'll have your gorgeous blue eyes and my dark hair. A child of our own that has a little bit of both of us. Aren't you happy Jason?"

Letting out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding, "I just wasn't expecting this…it's um…"

Wrapping her arms around his neck and bring him into her embrace, she whispers

"Wonderful…this feels right"

Returning her hug Jason couldn't help but think how it just didn't feel quite right

* * *

"We're pregnant"

Right words…wrong woman

And there is was in black and white

Date of conception: September 5th

The first night him and Sam were back together in the penthouse. Easily remembered seeing as how it was simply a quickie to get over the hump of being back together

The last week was a blur. With the news of Sam's pregnancy, she went into over drive on making plans for the baby. Every time he entered the penthouse she bombarded him with endless questions about her plans for their child.

Their child

Looking out onto the water and hearing the waves lightly crash into the docks he still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Sam was carrying his child

During the two weeks of waiting for the results of the paternity test he let his mind wonder what their child would look like. Would she have wild curls like Elizabeth or her deep blue sapphire eyes? Would her smile touch her eyes? Finding out her baby was Lucky's was a disappointment. Even though he knew how complicated being the father of Elizabeth's baby would have been he still couldn't help feel that he lost something.

"Jason?"

Turning in the direction of the soft-spoken voice, there stood the woman who still invaded his thoughts. Standing at the top of the stairs in her pink scrubs with her hair free flowing he couldn't help think how beautiful she looked. Slowly descending the stairs he watched as her hips swayed from side to side and couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to when he had those hips firming in his hands as he took her from behind.

_The water of the shower cascaded down their hot bodies as he drove into her at an increasingly fast pace. Hands planted on the tiled wall of the shower trying to brace herself, while he thrust into her holding nothing back. Chanting "Don't stop" over and over he could only oblige until he started to feel a tightening in his balls. Reaching around her body in search of her clit, strumming it to make sure he took her over the edge with him, she takes her own hand to covers his as she grips him like a vice before…_

"Jason? Lightly toughing his shoulder and trying to get him to focus

"What...oh, sorry"

"Are you ok?

"Yeah, it's just been a long week"

"Oh"

Looking at her closely he noticed that her coloring was a little off and that there were dark circles forming around her eyes

"Are you alright? You look…tired?"

Turning and walking away from him to take her place on 'their bench', "Is that your nice way of telling me how awful I look", giving him a cheeky smile

Shoving his hands in his pocket as he slowly walks to join her, "You know I think you're beautiful…" he blurted out

Letting the words hang between them, Elizabeth shifts and tucks a wild strand behind her ear

"Well between, Cameron having an ear infection and not sleeping through the night and pulling double shifts at the hospital, there isn't too much time to sleep"

Taking her small hand in his, rubbing the back of it in small circle, always as a means to soothe her, but really just a reason to touch her, "You know I would help you In any way that I can"

"I know and I really appreciate it Jason. It's just with the pressure from Nikolas and Lulu and Lucky finally agreeing to rehab…"

"Lucky is in rehab?"

"He checked himself in a week ago when he found out I was pregnant. He wouldn't get clean for his job, for me or for Cameron, but he's getting clean for this baby"

"A baby changes everything"

"I know, but was it too much to ask for him to get help for Cameron. He's the only father my little boy has ever known. I thought Lucky loved him like his own son"

"Well maybe after he gets clean you can work on your marriage and he'll…"

"No. We're getting a divorce. I already filed I'm just waiting for him to sign the papers. A baby changes things, but not that"

Nodding his head in understanding, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. We were having problems for a long time. It's best if we just move on before we end up completely destroying each other. But enough about me, how are you doing?"

"Sam's pregnant"

No shit

"I know" she mumbles

"Faulty condoms strikes again", letting out a half chuckle, but quickly masking it

"I don't know how I feel about it. At first I was apprehensive because I thought the baby could be Ric's, but Sam got confirmation from Dr. Lee of the date of conception and there's no way it could be Ric's"

"Oh..so how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I spent two weeks thinking that your baby could be my baby and then it turns out its not but Sam is having my baby. So I guess I should be happy that either way I still ended up being a father"

Last night as she rocked Cameron back to sleep she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Should she tells Jason the truth and potentially risk destroying his life and probably end up setting Lucky back in his rehab? The news about her baby could potentially ruin four lives. However, even with all the negative thoughts and situations going through her mind it all came back to her feeling that Jason has a right to know and that she couldn't' possibly lie to him

"Jason…about the test results…"

"There you are!"

Glancing in the direction of the sound of the uninvited guest stood a very pissed off brunette

Shit


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are"

Glancing in the direction of the sound of the uninvited guest stood a very pissed off brunette.

Sam, pirate hooker shoes and all.

As Sam made her way over, Elizabeth turned back to Jason giving him a half smile that clearly showed her uneasiness with the situation while Jason gave her an apologetic look knowing that once again they were interrupted.

"Oh my God Jason I was so worried", nudging Elizabeth out of the way so she could wrap her arms around Jason.

Pulling back to look up into his eyes, "You were supposed to meet me at Kelly's over thirty minutes ago. I called your cell, the penthouse, Sonny, Carly…Nobody knew where you were. I thought something happened to you. You're never late Jason".

Stealing a glance at Elizabeth over Sam's shoulder, he release a frustrated breath, slightly annoyed that Sam had interrupted his conversation with Elizabeth, but sorry that he completely forgot about Sam, "I'm sorry, I got held up."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, feeling the tension of the situation, "It's my fault really, we just kind of bumped into each other and I started talking about Lucky and…"

Turning away from Jason but still holding onto one of his hands possessively, "He's still in rehab right?"

"Yeah, he checked himself in a little while ago"

"Must be tough, to have your husband in rehab, especially with a baby on the way"

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant right. I mean that's what Carly told me"

Carly strikes again, wishing that just once that annoying blond would stay out of her business

"Yes I am, but I haven't really told anyone."

Taking Jason's hand and placing it on her small bump, "Oh, I won't tell anyone. I think it's great, our children will be able to play with each other"

Elizabeth's eyes widening at the thought, adverts her eyes to a spot over Sam's head in order to keep her emotions in check by the sight of Jason's hand on Sam's stomach.

"Um…sure, I guess so"

"I couldn't imagine going through pregnancy along, I'm so glad I have Jason"

"Yeah well I've never been the dependent type"

"Right, not like you haven't been in this situation before"

Completely ignoring the obvious dig, Elizabeth made her exit, "Well, I have to get back to the hospital, not all of us can sit around all day eating bon bons"

Shooting daggers into the back of Elizabeth's head as she made her way to the hospital, she turns to face Jason. Stroking his chest up and down with her fingers while gazing into his eyes, "Well, since you stood me up, I know exactly how you can make it up to me"

Trailing her fingers down his chest making her way down to the top of his jeans and up again, she braces herself on his chest as she got up on her tippy toes to move in for a kiss, only to be stopped by the ringing of a cell phone.

Stepping away from Sam as he dug his phone out of his jeans

"Morgan…I'll be right there"

Turn back to Sam, "I have to go"

Pouting at his news, she gives him a quick peck on the lips, "Now you have two things to make up for. I'll see you at home"

Shaking his head and releasing an uncomfortable shaky breath, he makes his way to the coffeehouse

* * *

"There's a shipment coming in on Friday, nothing out of the ordinary going on but I'm going to need you to oversee it. Tomorrow night we have a meeting with the Five Families, they're getting nervous about this situation with Alcazar. I've decided that I'm going to start wearing yellow bonnets on Sundays and you aren't even listening to me..."

"What?"

For the pass fifteen minutes Sonny had been rattling off business tasks while Jason sat uncomfortably across from him, completely unfocused on the situation at hand. All he could think about was Elizabeth, which made no sense since he was with Sam. He loved Sam. But lately, only Elizabeth would be on his mind. She would drift in and out at the most in opportune moments: in the shower, the kitchen, the bedroom. Every time he saw her the night of the blackout would come crashing back. But he just didn't know what it all meant. Elizabeth was a friend, more than a friend, so of course he cared about her, thought about her and wanting to take her…

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that. I'm sitting here talking to you and you're somewhere else. I can't have you distracted. Distractions lead to mistakes, mistakes lead to…"

Jason blurts out "Sam is pregnant"

"Is the baby yours? I mean she was sleeping with Ric not too long ago"

Like I needed to be reminded of that

Adverting his eyes from Sonny, "Yes, the baby is mine. Based on the conception date that Dr. Lee gave Sam, the baby could only be mine"

"I see, so what exactly is the problem? Before last summer you and Sam were engaged and planning on starting a family. You love her, she loves you and now she's having your baby"

"I know, it's just that…", leaving the sentencing hanging

"Bottom line is she's having your child and that's a connection that will last forever. I think you owe it to your child to try to forgive it's mother. You don't want to bring your child into a broken home right?"

"No. I would want my child to grow up in a safe home with a mother and father who love each other . But something about it all seems off, like something isn't right"

"I suggest you work on things with Sam because whether you are having reservations or not she's still going to be the mother of your child. You need to learn to forgive or else your going to miss out on a good thing"

* * *

3 weeks later...

After the talk with Sonny at the coffeehouse Jason went back to the penthouse to make it up to Sam, however things between them were still off. Sam only focus was the baby. Making out plans and wanting to get started on the nursery, completely oblivious to their rocky relationship. But seeing how excited she was Jason didn't have the heart to talk about his reservations so he decided to go with the flow and let things work out with time.

Coming around the path Jason spotted Elizabeth pushing Cameron on the swings. The little boy was squealing and saying "higher mama" and all Elizabeth could do was comply while she had a smile on her face that reached her eyes. It was good to finally see Elizabeth happy again after all of her recent hardships.

Getting down on her knees and flipping her hair over her shoulder to get in a better position to push Cameron, he couldn't help remember the last time he saw her in that position...

_Having a strong need to take her again as he feels his jeans becoming two sizes too small, he lifts her off the ground, never breaking their kiss as she instinctively wrapped her soft milky thighs around his waist. Making his way up the stairs with her in his arms as she devours his neck and grinning up and down against his growing erection trying to calm the intense ache between her thighs. Not being a person known for her patience, she unwraps her legs, taking him by surprise as she pushes him up against the wall at the top of the stairs._

Quickly seeking out the button of his jeans and sliding down the zipper, she reaches in to find her tasty treat. Wrapping her hand firmly around his member, stroking him in long lazy strokes as she kisses her way down his chest. Realizing what she was going to do, he was about to protest when in one smooth motion she removes his jeans and briefs, taking him into her mouth, whole, her need to have him deep in her mouth wasting no time to becoming accustom to his generous length. Feeling himself hitting the back of her throat he lets out a loud moan.

Pulling him out of her mouth only to have the tip still between her lips, she takes her tongue and starts making swirling movements around the head, varying between licking and sucking, before re-taking him completely into her mouth.

Looking down at the sight of her hot little mouth around him was driving him insane and it took everything in him to not grab her hair and fuck her mouth until emptying his seed down her throat.

Increasing the pace in and out of her mouth, she reaches out to fondle his balls, which causes him to jerk forward. Hearing her gag he starts to move to pull out only for her other hand to firmly hold his ass and increase the pace

"Elizabeth…oh God…if you…don't…I'm so"

"Hmm?"

The vibration of her response snapped his control. Reaching his hands through her chocolate locks and wrapping them around his fingers he starts to fuck her mouth, going balls deep with every thrust, holding nothing back

"Elizabeth!"

Three strokes later he was shooting streaming of cum into the back of her throat, completely by passing her mouth. She continued to suck until she took every last drop. She released him with a pop and he pulled her flush against his chest, lowering his head to capture…  
  
"Jason?"

Breaking him out of his trance, he looks up to see Elizabeth smiling at him and Cameron waving him over. Making his way over to them he couldn't help but smile in return

"Hey"

Getting to her feet, "Are you OK? You kind of looked out of it back there"

"Yea, just a lot of things on my mind"

"Oh, well if you ever want or need someone to talk to I'm here. I mean you've listened to me plenty of times so it's only fair that I return the favor"

"Yeah, it's just that…"

"Push Jason?", looking up at his mother's friend with his best pout

Bending down to his level and running her hand through his messy curls, "Cam, Jason is kind of busy…"

Cutting her off, "Sure Cam, just make sure you hold on real tight OK?"

After receiving a very enthusiastic head nod, Jason squatted down and started pushing Cam's swing, which earned him squeals of delight as he took the boy higher and higher. Stepping back to take in the scene in front of her, Elizabeth starts to tear up, but quickly brushes them away. Seeing Jason looking at her with a concerned look on his face, she covers

"Hormones. I cry at pretty much everything these days"

Moments later, Cameron grew tired of the swing and made his way over to the sandbox with his pail and shovel.

"He seems to be handling everything well"

Walking over to sit on the bench closest to the sandbox, Elizabeth takes a seat as she absentmindedly rubs her bump and nods her head.

"Yea it's really surprising how well he's adjusting to everything"

"Well, kids are resilient"

"I know, he's really excited about being a big brother and he doesn't ask about Lucky too much anymore"

"Well, when Lucky gets out of rehab I'm sure he'll be able to be there for Cameron and the baby"

"No, Lucky is officially out of the picture. The divorce was just finalized. Lucky going to rehab doesn't change anything. I don't want my son to be around someone who says he's his father but never acts like his father. Lucky went to rehab to get better for this child, how do you think that would make Cameron feel that he wasn't good enough to get clean for. No…it's best that Lucky is out of his life. I'm just hoping my choices don't have any lasting effects on Cameron"

"You're a good mother Elizabeth, I wouldn't worry too much. If you don't think Lucky being in Cameron's life is a good thing then I'm sure you have good reason for it. However, Lucky is the father of your baby. The baby he is getting clean for. Are you really going to keep him out of that child's life?"

"About that Jason…"

Once again interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone

"Morgan…calm down…where are you? Are you sure it's really an emergency? Alright alright I get it, I'll be there"

Turning back to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry about that, I have to go"

Trying to hid her obvious frustration and disappointment, she plasters a smile on her face, "I understand, I'll see you later"

Kissing her on the forehead, which puzzled Elizabeth, he made his way over to the sandbox to say goodbye to Cameron and left in the direction of the towers.

* * *

Entering the penthouse and tossing his leather jacket over the chair on his desk, he notices the pissed off blond on his couch

"What's going on Carly, you said this was an Emergency?"

Getting up from the couch and planted herself in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest

"Oh, it's an emergency alright. I'm trying to stop you from ruining your life"

Annoyed, but not confused by her obvious dramatics "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and how you're screwing up your relationship with Sam"

"How is my relationship with Sam any of your business?"

"I'm your best friend Jason. I want you to be happy and right now your messing up and I'm trying to stop you before you ruin your life"

"Again, what business is this of yours?"

"Well it becomes my business when Sam comes to me crying about how she thinks you don't want this baby, how everywhere she turns she sees you with Elizabeth. You know how Sam can be Jason, the last thing you need is her running off and taking your kid with her. And you know she would do it because she did the same thing when she was pregnant with Sonny's child"

Taking a deep breath to get his temper under control before he let loose on Carly for once again interfering in his life, "Sam knows that Elizabeth and I are just friends"

"Just friends, right. Just friends don't sleep with each other Jason"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my relationship with Elizabeth is not interfering with my relationship with Sam"

"Jason, I think you fail to realize that you are the father of Sam's baby not Elizabeth's and you should start acting like it"

Seeing the expressing on his face, a mixture of guilt and annoyance, knowing that she was getting through to him, she drove it on home

"Sam is giving you everything you've ever wanted, a family of your own, a child. Don't blow it for that little twit who is only stringing you along until Lucky gets out of rehab"

And with that, she grabs her purse off the desk and leaves

Heading to the kitchen to grab a beer, Jason wondered why out of everything Carly said the only thing about it that rubbed him the wrong way was that he wasn't the father of Elizabeth's baby, Lucky was.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

The last of the leaves had fallen as autumn finally turned to winter. With Christmas only a week away, the city was twinkling with lights and the streets were filed with last minute shoppers.

Things between him and Sam seemed to be settling. Jason was getting use to the idea of being a father, even though some times he felt that something was still off and continue to have daydreams of his night with Elizabeth.

Ever since his conversation with Carly at the penthouse he's tried to be there more for Sam, disregarding his uneasiness and slowly trying to build the perfect life, well as perfect as bulletproof windows and armed guards would allow, for his child.

Two days ago Carly had sent him an invitation to her Christmas Eve party at the MetroCourt and Sam had begged him to take her. Not one for parties or large gatherings, he had been apprehensive with giving her an answer. However, his stalling tactics had finally pushed her over the edge, leading to another argument with her once again locking him out of their bedroom.

Fucking hormones

Frustrated and at a lost he decided he needed to escape. With a thick blanket of snow covering the city and ice slicking the roads, taking his bike out was not an option, settling for a quiet stroll through the park

Coming around a thicket of trees he notices Elizabeth and Cameron in the distance. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her bangs swept across her forehead. Snug in a navy blue winter coat with a multi colored scarf, hiding her pregnancy bump, she bent over to help Cameron with what looked liked an oddly shaped pile of snow. Making his way over, Cameron looks up in his direction

"Jaaaaasssssooon!", running as fast as his little legs could take him through the snow he launches himself into Jason's waiting arms, getting tossed into the air before settling in Jason's arms.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing in the snow?"

Pointing in the direction of the oddly shaped pile of snow he saw moments before Cameron shouts, "Snowman!"

Looking in the direction of the would be snowman, his eyes lock in on Elizabeth as she stands there with the brightest smile on her face.

"Play?" Cameron says, as he looks up at Jason with a smile that matches his mother's

Making his way over to Elizabeth, allowing his gaze to roam free over her body, drinking her up

"Hey"

"Hi", tearing her eyes away from Jason, unable to look directly into his eyes in fear of getting lost and allowing her pregnancy hormones to over take her body and pouncing on him right there in the snow in the middle of a public park with her son watching.

Setting Cameron down, "So, you're trying to build a snowman?"

"Well, Cameron was so excited about the snow and I promised to take him out as soon as there was enough of it to build a snowman". Looking down at the pile of snow. "But, it's not exactly working out the way I planned"

"Well let's see what we have here"

Getting down on his knees next to Cameron, he helped the little boy roll the snow into three balls, while Elizabeth, against Jason's insistent protests of how a woman in her condition shouldn't be doing "heavy" lifting, piled them on top of each other. After shaping out the snowman perfectly, Elizabeth pulled out a small plastic bag.

"What's in the bag?", looking up from his kneeling position next to Cameron

"Two buttons, a carrot stick and a Twisler"

"Um..are you hungry?"

Laughing at the confused look on his face, "We have to decorate his face Jason or how else would anybody know he's a snowman?"

Shaking his head as he watched Elizabeth go to work

"There! What do you guys thinks?"

"Pretty mommy"

"What no paper chains?"

"Brat!", she mumbles, nudging Jason's shoulder with her hip

Laughing at her inability to even move him an inch he looks over to Cameron

"What do you…"

Before he could finish his sentence he tastes snow, followed by the word "Brat!" and Elizabeth's laughter

Wiping his face, he sees Cameron with one hand full of snow, while the other is covering his mouth to hide his laughter

Giving Cameron a mischievous smirk, he reaches out for him only to grab air as the little boy flees the scene. Getting up onto his feet, chasing after him, only to catch him and having them both go tumbling in the snow

Hearing her son's laughter as Jason tickles him, Elizabeth starts to tear up, thinking about what an amazing father Jason would be. Playing with Cameron and this new baby, reading them bedtime stores and tucking them in at night…

Whispering in Cameron's ear as he gathers up snow, Elizabeth was too lost in her thought to notice the scheming looks on their faces. Slowing making their way over to her they prepare for their attack

Holding up her hands as a sign of peace "Oh no no no, Cameron Webber you put that snowball down right now"

Turning his head to look up at Jason, who gives him a smile and nods his head, Cameron throws his snowball hitting Elizabeth square in the chest

Screaming in outrage Elizabeth takes cover behind the snowman and returns fire. Realizing the snowman wasn't a good enough cover she takes off for a tree only to be caught and picked up by Jason, who slips and braces Elizabeth's fall as they wipe out into the snow.

Laughing at the sight of each other covered in snow, Cameron runs to join in the fun, only to slip and end up on his back with Jason picking him up and brushing him off

Sitting in the snow trying to catch their breath, Elizabeth turns a mock glare onto Jason

"I can't believe you turned my son against me"

Pulling Cameron into her lap, "And you, you little traitor", tickling him into a fit of giggles

Looking over at Elizabeth with her son a strong sense of peace washed over him. Spending time with Cameron and Elizabeth always left him feeling relaxed and at ease. He felt comfortable and a sense of belonging. Why were things so right with them, but difficult and off with Sam? Shouldn't he be doing this with Sam or wanting to do this with Sam? Wasn't she the woman he was supposed to love? But if she was then why does Elizabeth make him feel free whereas Sam makes him feel like the walls are closing in? Before he could decide what that meant, their peaceful moment was interrupted by his cell phone

Letting out a sign of disappointment, not wanting the moment to end, he sees Elizabeth and Cameron looking at him with slightly dimmed smiles. Explaining that there's an emergency at the warehouse, he helps them off the ground. Giving Cameron one last hug before taking Elizabeth into his arms, pulling back, he kisses her forehead saying "I'll see you later"

Taking off in the direction of the warehouse, he never notices the fuming brunette lurking behind the bushes.

* * *

Five car pile up on the interstate, one apartment fire, two injured dock workers and three emergencies surgeries later, Elizabeth was ready to crash, unfortunately she still had two hours on her shift.

Entering data into the computer, she didn't notice the fuming brunette shooting daggers in her direction as she approached the nurse's hub

"You need to back off" Sam hissed

Looking up and sweeping her bangs out of her face, "Excuse me?"

"This innocent act of yours is getting old"

Already bored with the conversation, but still trying to remain calm. The last thing she needed was one of Sam's temper tantrums in the middle of the hospital. "Either state your purpose or leave"

"You need to leave Jason alone"

Rolling her eyes and focusing back on her task at hand, "Sam, Jason and I are friend, we've been friends for years, so if you have a problem with it I suggest you take it up with Jason"

"Look, Jason and I are having a baby together and getting married. We're going to be a family." Holding up her left hand, showing off her over the top engagement ring

"You might think little of marriage seeing as how you cheated on your husband and broke up your family, but I don't and I'm not about to let you do it to my family what you did to yours"

Never taking her eyes off the computer, "This coming from the woman who slept with her stepfather, which broke up her little sisters family. And where was it that you slept with Ric? On your mother's living room floor was it? The same one I'm sure your little sister's play on. Really Sam, if you want to talk about home wreckers I suggest you get a mirror and take a long hard look"

Grabbing Elizabeth's hand to gain her attention, "If you weren't pregnant I'd hop over this desk and kick your ass"

Raising an eye brow, while looking at Sam as if she lost her mind. She removes her hand from Sam's grip and leans forward, lowering her voice, "And if you weren't pregnant I would've already smashed your face into this desk"

Leaning back and gathering her files, "Now it sounds like you have some personal problems that you need to take up with Jason. And frankly, it's none of my business. Now if you excuse me I actually have a job to do"

Giving Sam one last look daring her to respond, Elizabeth takes off in the direction of her patients leaving Sam standing there speechless

* * *

For the past hour, Elizabeth had been standing on the Overlook contemplating how she was going to tell Jason about their baby. She had tried to tell him so many times only to be interrupted by some outside source. She never meant to keep a secret of this magnitude from him. Weighing the consequences of what this secret would mean for people: her, Jason, Sam and Lucky, knowing that four lives would change from this piece of information nothing she came up with justified her keeping this baby from him. Even if he's rather raise his baby with Sam over their baby he still had a right to know. The night of the blackout would just have to be enough. But how exactly would she tell him?

Talking to herself: I'll tell him over the phone? No, I'm way past that stage. How about a letter? Dear Jason, you've successfully got two women pregnant at the same time. Definitely no. Maybe I should just show up at the penthouse, hope Sam isn't there and just break the news. Oh who am I kidding, Sam is always there. Staking her claim, guarding Jason like a bulldog, I'm sure she's already peed in every corner of the penthouse marking her territory. Not that it would matter. Her and Jason had already did some marking of their own, making love all over that place the night of the blackout. The floor, the pool table, the couch, the kitchen, wall, desk, the pink room. Oh the pink room….

_Pulling her flush against his chest, after she pulled his member out of her mouth, he lowers his head capturing her mouth_

_Tracing his tongue over her lower lip, coaxing her to allow him inside, she opens. Plunging his tongue into her mouth their tongues duel it out for control_

_Wrapping his arms around her tightly and lifting her off the floor, Elizabeth once again locks her legs around his waist. Stepping out of his jeans and boxer that were already around his ankles, he makes his way up the remainder stairs to the pink room._

_Lowering her onto the bed, he stands up and gazes down at her body. Her hair is in a mess of curls spread out across the bed. Her normally plump lips swollen from his brutal assault. Her nipples are peaked, calling out to him to take them into his mouth. But his favorite part was her glistening pussy. Her pink and perfect folds were coated with her arousal, tempting his tongue for some attention._

_Hungry for his Elizabeth, he lowers himself to the edge of the bed putting Elizabeth's legs over his shoulder as he pushes his face into her soft curls. Breathing in her sweet scent he starts out slowly trailing his tongue up and down her folding, making circular motions every time he passed her clit._

_Unable to take the slow torture, she thrashes side to side only for him to place a firm hand on her stomach_

_"Jason…please"_

_Plunging his tongue into her going at a fast pace as his thumb manipulates her clit_

_"I need…"_

_Slowly, taking his tongue out, lapping up the juices that started to flow out_

_"Tell me what you want Elizabeth"_

_God I could come simply by the way he says my name_

_"I need…."_

_Taking her clit into his mouth and sucking hard causing her body to buck off the bed._

_"Tell me what you need Elizabeth"_

_"I need you in me"_

_Entering her wet folds with two fingers, he starts a slow pace making sure to hit her sweet spots with every pump_

_"Like this Elizabeth", in a low voice_

_God, why does he say my name like that_

_"I need more"_

_Adding a third finger and picking up the pace_

_"Like this Elizabeth. Tell me what you need baby. I'll give you whatever you need"_

_Continuing his pace, Elizabeth breathing became hitched as she tried to find the words. Feeling her getting close to the edge he picks up the pace_

_"Jason…I…oh…don't stop"_

_Taking her over the edge, her body shakes as she rides out her orgasm. Moaning when she feels the lost of his fingers, keeping her legs on his shoulder getting to his feet and he plunges into her with his thick long length, completely taking her by surprise_

_Feeling her warm heat perfectly surrounding him, he loses control, pumping in and out of her, holding nothing back_

_Feeling him deep within her, filling her to the point of a mixture of pain and pleasure, she revels in the pace, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pulls almost all the way out of her with each pump, smacking his balls against her ass_

_Wanting to get even deeper, he pulls out of her and flips her over. Pushing her up on her knees he enters her hard with no warning, knocking the air out of her lungs as he thrust into her hard and fast._

_Loving how deep he's able to get inside_

_"Harder Jason…faster"_

_Unable to deny her anything, he grips her hips and picks up the pace. Feeling a tightening in his balls_

_"Elizabeth"_

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth"

Feeling someone touching her shoulder she jumps and turns around, only to find Jason staring at her with an equally surprised look on his face

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I said your name but you didn't respond"

"I was just..", turning away from him as she felt the flush of red creep across her face after day dreaming of her night with Jason

"Are you OK?", he asks with concern in his voice

"I just have a lot of things on my mind, it's been a pretty busy couple of weeks"

"You know you can always come to me if you need anything"

Facing him, "I know, you've been great. Always allowing me to talk through my feelings, never judging me or trying to make me feel guilty about my choices. You've been a really good friend Jason"

Nodding his head in understanding

Turning to look out at where their bridge once stood, "Emily has been great too, mostly trying to distract me. She actually wants me to attend Carly's Christmas Eve party. She thinks I need to start having fun again"

"Are you going to go?' He asks, with a hopeful look on his face

"Probably. You know Emily, she'll just end up badgering me until she gets her way"

"Yeah"

"Are you going?"

I am now

"I mean I know you hate parties and big crowds, but it is Carly's party so I'm sure she's probably been doing her own badgering"

"Yeah, more so Sam than Carly"

"How are things going for the two of you?"

"Better I guess. I mean there's a baby that's on the way regardless of what's going on between me and Sam. I hope everything is worked out before that day comes"

"Hm...what do you want for your child?"

"I want my child to have parents who are married and love and respect each other"

"Does that mean you and Sam are going to get married?", hiding her disappointment

"I don't know. At one time I wanted to even though it was mostly about trying to adopt Hope. We were together for so long, but never talked about marriage. Now that Sam is pregnant all she talks about is getting married before the baby comes so that everything is perfect"

"Well a baby does change everything"

"Yeah, it does and I want that life for my child but I don't know how to make it happen. Sam wears her engagement ring because she figures that we can forget about what happened last summer and just act like nothing happened. But I can't do that because something did happen"

"I know", turning her face away from him

Grabbing her chin and turning her to face him, he looks into her eyes, "I don't regret our night together Elizabeth"

"Me either"

"I can't forget that night"

"Jason there's something I have to tell you"

"Elizabeth?"

Jumping away from Jason, she turns in the direction of the voice, immediately rolling her eyes and bracing herself for another induced headache

Lucky and Lulu Spencer

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucky…what are you doing here", Elizabeth says already feeling the growing tension of the situation

"I could ask you the same thing" narrowing his eyes at Jason

"My brother is gone for a few months and you're already throwing yourself at Jason" Lulu hisses

"Always there to pick up the pieces right Jason. I make a little mistake and there you are swooping in to be Elizabeth's hero. I want you to stay the Hell away from my wife."

Rolling his eyes and digging his hands deeper into his pocket to keep from giving Lucky the ass kicking he's been begging for.

"I'm not your wife Lucky. We're divorced" Elizabeth says, wishing Lucky and Lulu would just go away so she could finally tell Jason the truth.

"We need to talk Elizabeth. I think you should leave Jason, none of this concerns you"

"You don't get to decide Lucky", Jason says before turning to look at Elizabeth

Placing her hand on Jason shoulder and moving in closer, "It's OK, Jason, I need to get this over with sometime" she whispers

"You don't have to do this alone I can stay if you want" whispering back

Putting on a brave face and giving him her best smile, "Thank you. You're always so good to me, but I can handle Lucky. I need to do this on my own".

Taking her small hand in his and rubbing the back of it in small circles, "Are you sure?"

Nodding "yes", Jason releases a breath, not wanting to leave her alone, but respecting her wishes just the same.

"Alright"

Leaning in closer to plant a kiss on her forehead, pulling back to look her in the eyes, "I'll see you later"

Holding her gaze a little bit longer than necessary, making Lucky narrow his eyes suspiciously, he turns towards Lucky, making it clear that if anything happens to Elizabeth he would answer to him.

Finally, releasing Elizabeth's hand and heading back into the direction he came in, with Elizabeth's eyes on his back the whole way.

"So you're sleeping with Jason now?"

Snapping her head around, to meet Lucky's anger, "Excuse me?"

"What the Hell was that about?"

"Jason and I are just friends, you know that"

"You guys looked pretty damn cozy for "just friends" Lulu hissed from behind Lucky

Narrow her eyes, no longer caring whether she hurts her feelings or not. Her patience with Lulu has long worn out "Lulu, you need to leave. This conversation is between me and Lucky and your immature remarks about a situation you couldn't possibly grasp have no place here. So I suggest you go do whatever it is that you do all day".

Looking towards her brother for some support, "I'll see you back at the house Lulu. Elizabeth and I need to speak alone"

Shocked by his words, gapping like a blowfish, she narrows her eyes towards Elizabeth before leaving in a huff

"You wanted to talk Lucky, so talk", crossing her arms over her chest

"Look Elizabeth, I know I screwed up"

You're damn right you did

"Everything just got out of hand. First, I was taking the pills because I wanted to get my job back. You were working so hard to take care of Cameron and me and I just felt worthless. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Then I ran out of pills and Patrick wouldn't prescribe me any more. I need those pills Elizabeth or at least I felt that I did. I'm so sorry Elizabeth. You know I love you, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I kept seeing you with Patrick, laughing and standing too close to each other for my liking"

"Nothing was going on between Patrick and me. We're just friends"

"Yeah, that's what you use to say about Jason and then every five minutes I would turn around and see you with him. Lying to me and seeing him behind my back after you promised me you wouldn't"

"Don't you dare try to compare these past events to something that happened years ago. The fact of the matter is that you didn't trust me. You had no faith in our marriage or me. Instead of coming to me you hopped into Maxie's bed. Then took her into my bed. You are the one who was lying and cheating behind my back."

"I know sleeping with Maxie was a mistake. I just want my family back. You, me, Cameron and this new baby", stepping forward to place a hand on her stomach

Taking a step back from his touch, "We're not a family Lucky. We can never be a family"

"Elizabeth, I know you're upset, but can't you give me another chance", Lucky pleads

Shaking her head as the tears start to build in her eyes, "I've given you plenty of chances and you've wasted them all. You had it all and you threw it away for a few pills. I can't go through that again and I refuse to put my children through that again. It may not be pills the next time but something will come along again and you'll pick it over your family."

"I won't. I want this family more than anything. This new baby means the world to me. I've turned my life around for it"

"What about Cameron? He wasn't a good enough reason for you to go to rehab? You've been the only father Cameron has ever known. You shouldn't base your recovery solely on this baby when it wasn't even here yet. When Cameron and me were already here, when we were already a family."

"You know I love Cameron. But why not get well for this new baby? We made this baby together Elizabeth. This baby is the symbol of our love, the permanent lock that can never be broken. This baby will connect us forever. I love you Elizabeth and I know you love me."

Looking straight into his pleading eyes, seeing all the hope and love in them, she almost believed everything he was saying. Almost.

"But I don't love you Lucky. I'll always cherish the good times we had together, but I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you"

Confusion etched on his face, "But we're having a baby together"

"I'm having a baby. I'm going to raise my children on my own without you"

"You can't keep me out of my children's lives Elizabeth. They need a father"

Knowing Lucky at least deserved to know the truth about the baby, but refusing to tell anyone before Jason, she states with conviction

"You're right. They do need a father, but it won't be you"

And with those last words Elizabeth leaves without looking back, hoping that Lucky will just accept that he won't be apart of her children's lives but knowing he won't without knowing the whole truth

* * *

The MetroCourt was completely decked out in wall-to-wall in Christmas decorations. Christmas lights lacing the ceilings, small overly decorated Christmas trees scattered along the room.

Port Charles high society was dress to the nines, throwing back champagne and expensive scotch as Christmas music from the band that Carly hired flowed through the room

Stepping off the elevator with Sam on his arm, he was already feeling like his tie was going to strangle him. He hated dressing in suits but as per the invitation request black tie attire was a must and the last thing he needed was Sam and Carly jumping down his throat for daring to wear his signature T-shirt and jeans to this festive occasion.

"Isn't this wonderful Jason? I'm so glad we decided to come"

More like you begged me repeatedly ever since we got the invitation in the mail. But if it meant that I'd get to see Elizabeth I would gladly suffer through it.

The last time he saw her was on the Overlook before the Spencers rudely interrupted them. I guess rehab doesn't cure "asshole" because Lucky definitely still had a full-blown case of it. Always acting like Elizabeth belonged to him as if she wasn't her own person.

"Jason? Jason, are you even listening to me? Sam said, tugging on his arm

"I'm going to get us some drinks," he said, not waiting for a response and already making his way to the bar.

Weaving through the crowd towards the bar he accidentally bumps into a petite brunette, catching her before she fell

"I'm sorry I was…"

"It's OK, I really wasn't paying attention…"

Elizabeth looks up, meeting Jason's piercing blue eyes. Smiling at the sight of a familiar face within the crowd

"Jason I didn't expect to see you here"

Jason couldn't help but grin at the sight of Elizabeth. Looking into her sapphire eyes, "Yeah, well, it's Carly's party so you know how she can be"

Chuckling as she shook her head, "I can imagine. So how've you been?" shifting uncomfortably

"Fine. How are things with Lucky? He didn't give you a hard…"

"Jason!"

Turning around to see Sam making her way towards them

Gripping Jason's arm possessively while eying Elizabeth suspiciously, she plasters a smile on her face

"Oh Elizabeth, I didn't see you there. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas", she mumbles back

"Don't you just love Christmas? I can't wait for tomorrow, so I can finally open my presents", she says seductively as she runs her finger up and down Jason's chest

Rolling her eyes at Sam's pathetic behavior, she looks around for her escape

"Jason, I thought you were getting us drinks. Me and the baby were getting thirsty" Sam pouts as she rubs her hand over her obvious pouch

Biting her tongue, Elizabeth grabs her champagne glass of sparkling grape juice off the bar, looking pass the couple, "I see Emily, if you'll excuse me"

* * *

Two hours later, Jason still couldn't finish his conversation with Elizabeth. Either she was busy speaking with Emily and Nikolas or Sam and Carly were whisking him off for something or other

Scanning the crowd again, he spotted Carly and Sam in the distance looking around, probably for him, so that they could have him chat with another person he had no interest in speaking to, instead of sticking around, he heads off towards the balcony, closing the doors behind him, already breathing easy even though the outdoor furnaces were blazing making it feel slightly warmer outside than in.

Turning around he spots Elizabeth standing in the distance looking at the sky. Her hair flowing in the breeze, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to another balcony.

_Wanting to make his time with her last longer, he decided to make her breakfast. Sharing a meal with her on his coffee table felt so natural to him, as if it was something they did every morning or at the least something he could get use to._

_After placing their empty plates into the sink, he comes out to an empty living room. Fearing that last nights events finally caught up with her and she fled, a tightness grew in his chest, only to have it eased by the light breeze across his face and Elizabeth standing out on the balcony._

_Standing with her head slightly back, the sun on her face as it highlights the golden strands in her hair. She was breath taking. Slowly making his way towards her he wraps his arms around her._

_Learning back into his embrace, letting out a very content moan_

_"Breakfast was amazing"_

_Taking his finger to tuck a loose strand behind her ear, he leans into her and whispers, "I'm still hungry"_

_Before her mind had a chance to register his words, his mouth was devouring her neck, nipping at her and using his tongue to soothe the slight sting from his love bites, as he traveled up and down her neck._

_Leaning into his touch, she runs her fingers through his hair encouraging his efforts. Trailing his fingers down the front of her shirt, in search of her buttons, removing them slowly, one by one._

_Opening her shirt, he reaches into her tank cupping her breasts, flicking her nipple until it peaked._

_The soft moans escaping from her carried down to his groin and suddenly his pants were feeling two sizes too small_

_Releasing her peaked nipples, he unfastens the button of her jeans, quickly lowering her zipper and slipping his hand into her panties. The wetness he felt resulted in a groan escaping from his lips. He was always amazed with how wet she would get for him_

_"Please" she begged_

_Knowing exactly what she was begging for he slipped two fingers into her wet folds. Pumping in and out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as the shear ecstasy of his ministrations started to take over her body._

_Capturing her mouth with his, he mimics the movement of his fingers with his tongue. Picking up the pace as he feels her coil start to tighten._

_Pulling his fingers out of her before she goes over the edge, she moans at the sudden absence between her thighs_

_Taking her hands he guides her to the edge of the balcony and places them on the rails, whispering in her ear, "hold on". Looking over her shoulder, she immediately sees him dropping to the floor taking her panties and jeans with him._

_Standing behind her, he goes to unbutton his jeans, releasing the dragon from within. Expecting him to take her right away, she's surprised when she feels his tongue on the outer shell of her ear_

_Grabbing his thick hard length, he traces her folds, making sure she's ready for what he has in store. Satisfied, he grips her hips and plunges forward, knocking her forward, her hands slipping from the rails._

_Taking her hands and placing them on the rails, he whispers again, "I said, hold on". Heeding his words this time, she tightly grips the rails._

_Trailing his left hand from her face down the side of her body, he grips her hips and starts to thrust in and out of her tights wet folds._

_"Oh God…don't stop…harder…faster" she screams, not caring that they are out in the open for anyone to see only focusing on how he fills her up perfectly._

_Denying her nothing he tightens his grip, forgetting about possibly bruising on her hips, he pounds into her holding nothing back and showing no mercy_

_"Jason!"_

"Jason?

Shaking his head from his thoughts of his love making session, he focuses on her bright warm smile and couldn't help but to return it

"Where were you?" she said

"I was remembering the last time I was on a balcony"

"Oh. You mean the night Sam was shot"

"No…with you"

Turning away as a blush slowly spread across her face as the vivid images of their lovemaking flashed through her mind.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Coming forward and placing her hand on his chest, "No, it's fine"

Locking eyes with one another, Elizabeth realizes she finally found the perfect moment to tell Jason about their baby

"Jason, listen, there's something really important I have to…"

"Jason?"

Elizabeth lets out an annoyed and frustrated breaths as her and Jason are once again interrupted. I'm seriously going to have to lock him in a closet somewhere or get trapped in an elevator in order to tell him, she thought to herself

Stepping out onto the balcony, Sam grabs Jason's hand, "Carly says she has an announcement to make"

Turning back towards Elizabeth, only for her to brush pass them on her way back inside

Pulling on Jason's hand as she leads him back instead, they enter as Carly steps on stage attempting to quiet the crowd

Slapping the microphone to get everyone's attention, "Good evening. I just wanted to thank you all for coming and spending you're Christmas Eve with me and my fiancé at our fabulous hotel"

Flashing a smile to Jax as he raises his glass to her with his own winning smile

"This Christmas is even more special this year because I've just received some wonderful news concerning my best friend's Christmas present"

Jason narrows his eyes towards Carly, then looks down at Sam seeing a smile on her face and turns back to Carly as she says

"Congratulations are in order. It would seem that my best friend is engaged and he's expecting the arrival of his first child. No worries I'm sure their wedding won't interfere with mine. So let's raise our glasses and wish all the best to Jason and Sam soon to be Morgan and the wonderful family they are about to start together. To Jason and Sam"

"To Jason and Sam" echoed throughout the room as all eyes turned towards the couple

Sam beaming back at the crowd with a huge smile on her face and her left hand placed over her bump as her ring finger sparkled from her engagement ring.

Annoyed by the looks from everyone and furious at Carly's announcement he looks towards Sam for some answers only to have the glare from her engagement ring on her finger catch his eye. The engagement ring he never gave back to her. The engagement ring that she wasn't wearing when they left the penthouse that night.

"Jason my boy, you've finally decided to settle down and start a family. One would only hope you would stop these shenanigans and stop working for that Corinthos" Edward said as he clapped him on his back.

"When are you due?" Monica asked Sam, as she notice her pregnancy bump for the first time

" Early June" Sam beamed, looking up at Jason with that same smile on her face

Jason felt like he was in a nightmare, Edward going on and on about the new Quartermaine heir, Alan trying to find out more details about the wedding. A wedding he didn't even know he was having. Sam and Monica talking about a baby shower and his old baby pictures.

He needed to escape. Searching for an exit, he spots Elizabeth with her coat heading for the elevator. Leaving Sam behind to deal with the Quartermaines, he tries to catch up only to be cut off by Emily.

"What, you can't even tell your own sister that you're getting married AND having a baby?"

Feeling slightly guilty for keeping Emily out of the loop. "I'm sorry, I've been pretty busy. I was going to tell you"

Giving him a hug, " I can't believe you're finally going to be a daddy"

"I know, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it too"

Noticing the sadness in his eyes on what should be a happy topic for him, "Jason, are you alright?"

Not wanting to explain to his sister that although there may be a baby, there wouldn't be a marriage.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just didn't expect Carly to announce things to a room full of people. Did you see where Elizabeth went?"

"Oh, she stepped out to make some phone calls. She having a really hard time finding the Christmas present that Cameron really wanted. Who knew this 'Chuggin Charlie' thing would be like THE Christmas toy this year. I'm sure she'll be back soon, I gave her a ride over, so I know she didn't leave", trying to read her brother's reaction and wondering why he was looking for Elizabeth after his engagement had just been announced

Processing his sister's words, "I'll be back"

Making his way over to Sam, curbing his anger toward her along the way, he pulled her to the side, "I have a situation I have to handle"

Looking up at him with pleading tear-filled eyes, "But Jason, we're supposed to be celebrating our engagement"

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later. But right now I need to leave. Do you think Alexis could give you a ride home?"

Running her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Sure, but you are going to have to make it up to me later"

Pulling him down in order to give him a kiss, Jason removes her arms from around his neck before she could and makes his way to the elevator

* * *

"You two have a Merry Christmas and I'll call you tomorrow", Elizabeth said as she closed the car door

Watching Nikolas and Emily safely turn the corner Elizabeth looks at her Gram's house, thinking about the little boy inside that will be disappointed within a few short hours.

Ten unsuccessful phone calls to toy stores across the state and Elizabeth finally gave up. She was a failure as a mother. Cameron asked for one toy for Christmas and she couldn't get it for him because of the mess she made of her life.

If she hadn't worried so much about getting Lucky to rehab or working double shifts at the hospital to make sure her and Cam could still live in their tiny apartment, maybe she would've had time to buy her son the Christmas present he deserved.

All she wanted was for Cam to have a special Christmas to make up for all the abrupt changes in his life. He was such a good little boy through it all and he deserved to get exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

Coming up the walkway digging for the keys in her purse, she doesn't notice the 'Chuggin Charlie' sitting on her Gram's doorstep till the last minute. Looking behind her and seeing no one, she bends down to look at the tag

Scrunching up her face, "To Cam from Santa"

"By way of a friend" Jason says coming from the porch swing on the side

Startled but collecting herself quickly, "Jason…I didn't even see you there. How did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no. I…it's just. It's too much. Jason, I don't even know how you…I can't accept it"

"Well, it's not for you it's for Cameron. He's a great kid and deserves to get exactly what he wants for Christmas"

"Thank you Jason, you don't know how much this will mean to him"

Taking her hand in his and looking in her eyes, "Merry Christmas Elizabeth"

"Merry Christmas Jason"

Embracing each other in a hug, he pulls back but doesn't release her. Getting lost in her beautiful doe-shaped sapphire eyes, he leans in to kiss her, only to pull back when the door clicks open

"Elizabeth dear" her grandmother says, peaking her head out the door, taking in the scene and knowing she just interrupted something

Not breaking eye contact with Jason, "I'll be right in Grams"

Bending to pick up the 'Chuggin Charlie', only to have Jason reach for it for and hand it to her.

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

"Goodnight Jason"

Giving him a half smile, "Oh and congratulation on your engagement"

Before he could explain the door was already closed in his face

Shit


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the penthouse, slowly closing the door behind him and tossing his keys on his desk he notices the room lit up by candles, Sam lying on the couch in a black-laced teddy, leaving nothing to the imagination

Slinking off of the couch and sauntering over to him, "Jason, I thought you'd never get home", while moving to embrace him in a hug.

Pulling out of the hug and surveying the room, "What is all of this?"

"Well, it's been so long since we've had some time…quality time together. Plus you left me alone at the MetroCourt, so I thought you could make it up to me now"

Watching Sam slowly undo the buttons of his shirt he notices the ring that's still on her left hand, grabbing her hands to stop her movement.

"Where did you get this?", holding up her left hand

"You gave it to me Jason"

"That's not what I asked and it wasn't on your finger when we left for the MetroCourt earlier"

"Well, I was afraid that someone would notice it before Carly had a chance to make her announcement of our engagement"

Moving around her and making his way to the mantle, attempting to curb his anger at the entire situation, "Where did you get the idea that we were engaged? I never gave you the ring back. We haven't even discussed marriage"

"And why is that Jason? We're living together, we're in love and I'm having your child, why wouldn't we be getting married?"

"We haven't discussed it"

"But we planned on having a family together. You promised me that we would be a family Jason. I'm having your child, why wouldn't you want me to be your wife?"

"Look Sam, I don't think it's a good idea that we rush into anything and I definitely don't appreciate you and Carly going behind my back and making decisions for me"

"Why don't you want to marry me Jason? Is this about Elizabeth?"

"What does Elizabeth have to do with anything?"

"Every time I see you outside of our home you're with her. You're always with her. I don't get it Jason. I'm the one who loves you, I'm the one who's carrying your child but you'd rather be around a woman who's carrying a child by another man. You're barely home and when you are you act like you could careless about me or this baby," Sam shouts as tears start to build in her eyes

"Of course I care"

"Then why do I always see you with her? Why are you spending all your free time with her when you should be spending it with me and OUR child?"

"Elizabeth and I are friends and she's going through a rough time right now with Lucky being on drugs and getting a divorce"

"Yeah well it's not your problem or your responsibility to look after her or clean up her messed up life just because she got pregnant by a man who doesn't want her anymore. Let someone else be there for her. Me and OUR child are your responsibility Jason and you better start acting like it before you lose the both of us"

With that last outburst, she runs up the stairs and slams the bedroom door.

After retrieving a beer from the kitchen Jason gets comfortable on the couch, looking back at the stairs and knowing Sam has once again locked him out of their bedroom, he takes a pull from his beer not looking too upset that he'll have to spend another night in the pink room

* * *

Waking up from a semi-good night sleep to an empty penthouse, he decides to forgo going out looking for Sam and gets dressed to go to a meeting with Sonny.

Cutting across the docks on his way to the warehouse, he stops in his tracks as he spots Elizabeth with Cameron playing with his Chuggin Charlie.

Elizabeth, bundled up in a blue pea coat and a multi colored scarf with her hair pulled back in a ponytail that still allowed her bangs to sweep across her face, was pushing Cameron across the docks while he held on tight to his Chuggin' Charlie train laughing and screaming for his mother to go faster.

Feeling as if he was looking in on a private mother/son moment, he turned to take a different path to the warehouse only to be stopped by a very enthusiastic scream,

"Jaaaaaason!" Cameron screamed as he raced towards him

Holding his arms open as the child launched himself into him and wrapped his little arms around his neck, hugging as tight as he could

"Jason, you have to come look at what Santa got me"

Looking over to Elizabeth, who smiles back at them, he makes his way over to her, drinking her up along the way. Placing Cameron down in front of his new toy as he bent down to his level…

"Wow Cam, you must've been a very good boy this year"

Nodding his head excitedly, "Yea, momma said I was very good, right momma?" turning his head towards Elizabeth

Crouching down to her son's level, "You were very good", ruffling his wild curls and kissing him on the cheek

"Will you play with me Jason?" looking at him with pleading brown eyes and giving his best pout

"Oh Cameron, I think Jason might be too busy…"

"Sure, you just hold on real tight OK"

Elizabeth stepped back and watched Jason push Cameron up and down the docks. Looking at the smile on her son's face and hearing his laughter made her tear up as she thought about how great a father Jason would be.

"Hey, are you OK?" Jason asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder disrupting her thoughts

Chuckling and putting a smile on her face as she wiped away her tears that were threatening to fall.

"Just hormones"

Shaking his head at her answer, feeling that it was more than just pregnancy hormones, "Are you sure there's nothing else? You know you can tell me anything"

Looking into his baby blues and seeing the concern in them, she wanted nothing more then to tell him the truth about their baby. She waited so long to tell him but time and time again they kept getting interrupted. Last night on the balcony was the perfect time to tell him, but once again they were interrupted by Sam and his engagement to her. Obviously, they've managed to get through their problems if he asked her to marry him. They were about to start a family together, getting married, expecting a baby together; it was the perfect set up. Jason was getting the family he always wanted and she loved him enough to let him go and not ruin things for him.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy that Cam is enjoying his Christmas present so much. I wish you could've been there to see his face when he opened it.

Holding her gaze and taking her hand, "Me too. Listen, about last night…"

"Hey guys"

Turning away from Jason, to see her best friend walking down the steps. Taking her hand out of his grasp and tucking an imaginary loose curl around her ear in an attempt to get her hormones under control.

Picking up Cam and looking between her brother and Elizabeth, "Are you guys ready for lunch?", she states as she tickles Cam's belly

"Yea, I'm actually pretty hungry"

Blowing out a frustrated breath and shoving his hands into his pocket, "I have to go", giving Elizabeth one last look he leaves in the direction of the warehouse

* * *

Making her way into the MetroCourt lobby, she removed her coat, draping it over her arm as she looks around for Emily. How Emily talked her into going to this charity dinner she'll never know, she was perfectly happy spending the night at home with Cameron. But of course Emily had to guilt her into coming, "Elizabeth you're on staff at the hospital, you have to come. It's for a good cause, raising money to improve the pediatric AIDS ward". Of course appealing to her mommy gene would do the trick. Feeling as if she was being watched, she turns around and finds Sam standing behind her with her arms folded across her chest.

Rolling her eyes at the hateful look plastered on Sam's face, "Is there a problem?"

"You don't even have any clue at how selfish you're being do you?"

"Excuse me"

"Oh you heard me. Here you are with a precious life inside of you, another child at home and a man who loves you and yet that's not enough for you. Hell, Lucky is even bending over backwards just so he could meet your impossible standards in order to be in his own child's life and you don't even appreciate any of it. None of it is good enough for Saint Elizabeth'

Flipping her curls over her shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest, shaking her head, "Do you have a point or do you simply enjoy hearing yourself speak?"

"You know that 'holier than thou' attitude is getting old"

"Sam, you're the one who feels the need to speak to me, seek me out even, so clearly if my attitude doesn't appeal to you then maybe you should stay out of my face and stop blaming me for whatever problems you and Jason are obviously having"

"Who says me and Jason are having problems?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that the reason you're even speaking to me?"

"My relationship with Jason is none of your business"

Letting out a frustrated breath, not even attempting to hold back her irritation with the whole conversation, "Finally something we both agree on"

"Look, you need to understand something. I'm pregnant with Jason's child, I'm his fiancée, I'm the woman he loves so if you even think for a second that I'm just going to sit back and let you break up my family you better think again because I will take down anyone who gets in my way you got it?" Sam hissed

"This is the last time I'm telling you this. Stay out of my face. You know nothing about me and you know even less about the father of this child, so I suggest you keep your un-asked for opinions and your idle threats to yourself. I don't have time to listen to your tantrums or hold your hand every time something goes wrong in your life and you feel the need to blame someone other than yourself. You need to grow up and take responsibility for your own actions. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then go through another round of your 'Stay away from Jason' routine", walking away leaving Sam with a shocked looked on her face, she made her way over to Nikolas and Emily.

Embracing Elizabeth in a hug, "I'm so glad you came"

"Well, you didn't give me much choice with your 'Do it for the kids' pleads"

"So what were you and Sam talking about over there?"

Before she could respond gunshots rang out through the lobby , "Nobody move this is a robbery. Now if you would be so kind and hold your hands up in the air this should only take five minutes"

* * *

It had been over a month since his last conversation with Elizabeth, not with lack of trying on his part though. Not too soon after Christmas, Sonny needed him to fly down to the island to handle an unexpected problem, that was only supposed to take two days, but ended up being two weeks, which caused him to miss New Years Eve much to the displeasure of Sam.

Since his return she had been clinging to him even more than usual. Finding new ways to keep him in the penthouse. It had come to the point where he felt as if all he did was go to work and come home. He'd only been able to steal a few glances of Elizabeth, innocently running into her on the docks or at Kelly's but having her always claim to be in a rush and barely able to say more than 'Hi' and 'See you later' to him. She avoided his calls to the point where he even tried to catch her at the hospital. He was starting to feel as if their almost kiss on the balcony had scared her off and now she was avoiding him on purpose in order to not deal with what happened.

Tonight, Sam had begged him to take her to the General Hospital Charity Dinner at the MetroCourt, claiming that they needed to get out more and how she was sick of sitting at home on the couch every night. Not one for parties but knowing that the event was for a good cause he hoped that he'd at least be able to support something he believed in and possibly run into Elizabeth again.

Over the two weeks away, he had time to think about his situation with Sam and the constant replaying of the night of the blackout with Elizabeth in his head. He was beginning to realize that maybe this baby wasn't bring them together as Sam hoped it would. They were constantly arguing and she seemed to be pissed at him whenever he attempted to leave the penthouse for anything other than business, not exactly the kind of conditions to bring a child into. Maybe after tonight, they could sit down and talk. Maybe it would be better if they spent some time apart and see how that worked because their current situation wasn't working out and he just couldn't live the way he was living anymore.

Pulling out his phone to make sure everything at the warehouse was settle so there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises, he made his way to the front of the MetroCourt

"Yeah, Max I just want to make sure that the shipment is…" pausing mid-sentence he notices the doors and windows to the MetroCourt had been blackened out

"Jason?"

"I'll call you back"

Coming up to the blackened window and looking through a spot that was missed, he sees a masked man with his arm wrapped around his little sister and a gun to her head.

Shit

* * *

_Nobody move this is a robbery. Now if you would be so kind and hold your hands up in the air this should only take five minutes_

Those five minutes turned into well over an hour. Within the first few minutes of the lead gunman's initial announcement, one of the workers of the MetroCourt hit the silent alarm, which tipped off the cops and locking the contents that they were seeking in the vault for the next six hours.

Clearly pissed off with the changed in his plans, the lead gunman took the unfortunate alteration in strides. First in order was killing the worker who tripped the alarm, then shooting Robin, to prove that even though he had a name to go with the face he had no problem taking out anyone who got in his way. Now, Max and Nikolas, were holding a bloody cloth to her side, trying to keep her from bleeding out.

Sonny, who had trouble keeping his mouth shut, was now nursing a blow to the head and sporting a fat lip. Carly, after having a gun pointed in her face had a good enough mind to not try to fix the situation with one of her schemes that tended to blow up in her face and held her tongue. Unfortunately, her cousin Lulu just wouldn't shut up and had to be cold cocked in the back of the head with the handle of a gun in order to keep her quiet. Her body was dragged from the room, apparently the lead gunmen was sick of even looking at her face.

During the musical chair arrangement that the gunmen had started at the beginning of the hostage situation, Elizabeth was roughly manhandled into a chair causing her to have back pains, possibly early signs of labor.

"My friend needs water", Emily pleaded with the lead gunmen

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut before you end up like that loudmouth blond", pointing his gun in the direction that Lulu's body was carried off to

"She having labor pains and the last thing you need is for her to go into labor in the middle of all this"

Contemplating Emily's plead, he calls over another gunman, who he refers to as "2", whispering something in his ear, that results in "2" grabbing Sam, leaving the lobby and coming back with water. Handing it off to Elizabeth, Sam was roughly placed on the floor resulting in her letting out a shrieking wail.

"Oh my God, I think something is wrong", Sam cries, as she clutches her stomach

Emily makes a move to go to her but is held off by the lead gunman, who strolls over to Sam

"Problems darling?"

"I think there's something wrong with my baby". Sam cries out as tears start to steam down her face

Grabbing her by the arm, he takes her over to Elizabeth and Emily, forcing Emily to give up her seat for Sam. Sam clutches her stomach and bends over, as Elizabeth tries to calm her down and get her to slow down her breathing.

"You have to let them go or they could both lose their babies", Emily pleads

"I'll tell you what darling. I will release one of them and I'll even give you the pleasure of deciding which one"

"But what about Robin? She needs a doctor just as badly, even more so"

Looking over to Robin and seeing Max and Nikolas blood covered has and holding down a cloth that had long soaked through with blood, he turns back to Emily, "She'll keep. Now make a choice"

"You can't make me choose" Emily cries as tears start to build-up in her eyes

Grabbing her roughly and pointing his gun at her head, "Now don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. Either you choose or I'll shoot you and neither woman will get out of here, it's that simple"

"It's an impossible decision", Emily whispered as the once unshed tears in her eyes fell

"You have to pick me Emily. I'm carrying Jason's baby and if something happens to our child he'll never forgive you. I've already lost one child Elizabeth at least has Cameron. Please Emily I can't lose another baby", Sam pleaded as her own tears stain her face.

"Who is this Jason?"

"My brother" "My fiancé", Emily and Sam stated at the same time

"Well now, this has just gotten interesting, your friend's baby or your brother's child, who's your potential niece or nephew, tough choice darling. Now who's it going to be, Sweet Sam or Baby's Breath Elizabeth?"

Looking between the two, Emily focuses on Elizabeth, seeing the understanding in her eyes, she closes her own unable to look at her as she utters the words, "I choose Sam"

Nodding towards another gunmen by the name of "4", Sam was grabbed, forced to her feet and told to leave without any further assistance. Emily was pushed into Sam's vacant seat and Elizabeth grabbed her hand giving her a small smile of understanding.

A few hours after Sam was allowed to leave the lights went off and the lobby started to fill with smoke

* * *

Once the lobby filled with darkness and smoke, chaos erupted. Elizabeth had no idea which way to go and fell back against a wall. Before she could decide on which direction, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and on instinct she clutched onto the strong arms that held her tight and closed her eyes.

Feeling herself being lowered to the ground she opened her eyes and immediately moved herself into the corner when she noticed the strong arms that she was clinging to were owned by one of the gunmen.

Noticing the horrified look on her face, he moved quickly to remove the mask from his face

"Jason?"

Before he could answer her she launches herself into his arms, holding onto him for dear life as he buries his face into her neck. Pulling away from her to look her up and down, checking for obvious injuries, "Are you OK?"

Running her hand up and down her arm, "yeah, yeah I'm fine. I mean I was having some back pains earlier and Emily thought that it could've been early labor pains, but I had some water, so I think it was just dehydration or stress induced from being held hostage for hours or maybe …"

"Elizabeth", grabbing her hands to get her to stop

Flashing her one of his small lopsided grins, "Your rambling…just stop and breath for a second"

Feeling the blush creep across her face, she turns away from him, taking a deep breath

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah, the baby is fine"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this"

"You have nothing to apologize for Jason, this wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault"

Getting up and pacing the confines of the elevator, they were trapped in, "I should have been faster. I should have come sooner or been smarter about it, I mean I knew that he was going to…"

"God Jason, your not Superman. I know people think you are or that you can solve all kinds of problems and fix every possible situation, but Jason, your only human. And since when do you…"

Stopping mid-sentence, she places a hand over her stomach making Jason jump into action and kneel down in front of her. "Elizabeth, are you alright? Is it the baby?"

Grabbing his hand and placing it on her bump, "Do you feel that?"

A smile forms on his face as he feels the flutters underneath his band

"See, even the baby thinks your being ridiculous", laughing at the idea

Looking into her eyes, "Your baby thinks I'm ridiculous?"

Holding his gaze, Elizabeth blurts out, "It's your baby"

"What?" Jason asked with a confused look on his face, thinking that Elizabeth must have hit her head at some point or she inhaled too much tear gas

"This baby isn't Lucky's Jason. This baby is ours"

Removing his hand from her stomach as if he'd been scorched, he gets up and backs into the corner, trying to wrap his mind around Elizabeth's confession.

"But you said…"

"God Jason, I tried to tell you so many times, but every time we'd get interrupted. The day I got the test results back, I went to you to tell you the truth, but you already said that Carly told you that you weren't the father."

"You should have told me", he said as a hint of anger creped into his voice

Not liking the tone he was taking, she gets to her feet, "If you also remember that day was the same day and time I might add that Sam told you she was pregnant. How could I tell you after that?"

"You should have found a way to tell me"

"I tried Jason. Every time I tried to tell you, someone or something interrupted us"

Running his hands through his hair as he recalled all their encounters in his head from the time he found out she was pregnant till now

"This is what you were going to tell me on the balcony, the night of the Christmas party, you said you had something to tell me", he said in a whisper

"Yes. But then we were interrupted and Carly announced your engagement. Then I realized I could be breaking up a family and I started questioning whether or not I should tell you"

"That's why you started avoiding me"

"I couldn't break that up Jason. I care about you too much to ruin that for you. I didn't want you to feel obligated to me and this baby and ruin your chances to have a real family."

"You should have known me better than that Elizabeth. You should know that you could never be an obligation to me"

Leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor, with a dejected look on her face, she whispers, "I'm so sorry Jason, I didn't mean to ruin your life", as the tears pooled from her eyes.

Sitting down in front of her and taking her hands in his, "You didn't ruin anything. But you know this baby changes everything"

Looking up from their intertwined hands and gazing into his crystal blue eyes, "I know. I just hope you don't hate me for them"

Releasing her hands and taking her face in them, he wipes her tears, looking into her sparkling sapphire eyes that are glistening with unshed tears, "I could never hate you"

Looking down at her plump lips, he dips his head and claims her mouth, reveling in the feel of the softness of her lips, applying more pressure as one hand slides into her curls and the other around her neck, slightly tugging on her to angle her head as he deepens the kiss

Needing to feel closer to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls until his hard muscular body is flushed up against hers

Breaking the kiss, Jason takes his hands from her hair, gliding his fingers down the side of her face, to her shoulder and slowly pushing her dress strap down replacing it with his mouth. The feel of him devouring her neck caused her to tilt her head to the side to allow him greater access.

Pushing the other strap off her shoulder, he reaches behind her to unzip her dress, not missing a beat in his feast on her neck. Sliding the constricting garment away from her body revealing her fuller breasts, no doubt from her pregnancy.

Moving both hands to her breasts, squeezing them gently and his thumbs rub her hardened nipples. Reeling from his touch as the heat from his hands scorches her body.

Tightening his hold, he leans in and latches on to her rosy erected nipple, stroking his tongue back and forth causing incoherent moans to escape from her lips. Moving to the other nipple while his thumb strokes the one he left, making sure it's not neglected from his absence.

Releasing her from his mouth he gently pushed her to lie on her back as he removes her dress from her body, leaving her clad in only her black lacey thong. Removing his shirt from his body, he brushes his ripped chest against her body as he claims her lips. Stroking her clit through her thong had Elizabeth gasp against his mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Kissing her along her jaw as he makes a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping at her stomach, he takes both hands and protectively holds on to her pouch, the pouch encasing their child as he makes his way down her supple hot body

Familiar with the path that he was taking, Elizabeth spread her legs wider for him. Kissing the inside of her thighs as he fingers the band of her thong, slowly he removed the material from her body, taking a moment to look at her wet and glistening pussy, just waiting for him, calling to him, teasing him to just have a taste and lose himself in it.

Watching as his eyes darkened, her breathing increased as she anticipated his next move. Diving in, he takes one long lick up her wet folds, causing Elizabeth to arch her back off the floor.

Taking his hands, he gently places them on her belly as he alternates between licking and thrusting into her folds with his tongue, losing himself in her sweet scent.

Pulling away to admire his work, he slowly pushes two fingers inside of her, amazed by how tight she is around him. As he starts to move them in and out no sooner her inner muscles start to tighten against his fingers. Knowing that she was about to go over the edge, he clamps down on her clit, sucking hard.

Screaming as her orgasm takes over her body, he continues to suck on her clit as she pulls his head closer to her as she rides it out

Releasing her clit from his mouth, he laps up the juices that continued to flow out of her body, refusing to miss even a drop

When her legs went limp to the side, he took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothes, letting his thick hard cock free. Bending down on his knees in front of her, Elizabeth is captivated by his enormous cock, protruding proudly from his body. Sitting up, she wraps her hand around him. Pumping him at a lazy pace, he throws his head back as the heat from her hand sends tingling feelings throughout his body

Moving her head forward, she licks the pre-cum that already escaped and starts to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock. Remembering the feel of what it was like to have him in her mouth, she takes him in whole, moaning as he hits the back of her throat.

The vibration from her moan causes him to jerk forward and let out a moan of his own. Grasping his tight ass, she bobs her head up and down on his cock at a fierce pace.

"Elizabeth…you need to…I'm going to"

Removing one hand from his ass, she takes his balls, massaging as she continues to work him in and out of her throat. His warning only causes her to suck harder and faster until he starts to fill her mouth with his creamy white juices in large spurts, causing her to swallow quickly as to take everything he has to offer and not choke in the process

Once he finished emptying his seed deep in her throat she released him from her mouth, looking up at him with a pleased smile on her face, only to increase when she noticed him trying to catch his breath.

Seeing the satisfied look on her face, he pulls her towards him, having her straddle him. Pushing the hair that clung to her face from the sweat that had form out of the way, he furiously claimed her mouth, wrapping his arms around her loving the feel of her breast flushed against his chest.

Feeling him start to harden underneath her, she starts to rock against him, brush her clit against him as she tries to ease the ache between her thighs. Not wanting to come like that he lowers her back down to the floor, placing her legs on his shoulder as his tip halts between the opening of her folds. Grabbing his cock and rubbing up and down her slit, making sure she's still wet for him, he places it back at her entrance.

Gripping her thighs on his shoulder, he slowly slides into her, taking in a sharp breath as she takes in every inch of him. Thrusting into her, with one smooth motion, she moans as she feels him bottoming out. Meeting him thrust for thrust, screaming as she finds her release, feeling her orgasm take over he continued to fuck her right through it

Pulling out of her and laying her on her side, he comes up behind her, lifting her thigh as he thrust into her and rest his leg between her moistened thighs. Going at a slow pace, he sucks, lick and nibbles up and down her neck as he squeezes her breast

"Oh Jason…harder…faster", in a horsed whisper

Not one for saying no to her, he picks up the pace, holding on to her breast tight as he pumps in and out of her in short long strokes. Feeling her inner muscles clamping down on him like a vice he releases her breast to stimulate her clit, bring her over the edge, whimpering as the stimulation allows her to revel in her orgasm

Three hard thrusts later, he follows her over, screaming his own release into her neck as he empties his seed as close to her womb as possible

Trying to catch their breath, he wraps her in his arms with one hand laying protectively on her belly tracing imaginary circle, his mouth forms into a smile as he thinks about the child that he created with his Elizabeth

Hugging her tight as he places a kiss behind her ear and whispers, "Marry me"

Turning in his embrace and looking in his eyes, seeing all the love with a hint of vulnerability in them she goes to answer only to be interrupted by a loud banging

"Hello, is anyone down there?"

Scrambling quickly to gather their clothes, Jason shouts back, "Yeah, there are two people trapped down here"

"OK, just hold tight, there's a little more debris but we should have you out soon"

Helping Elizabeth zip up her dress, "OK, but your going to have to be careful, there's a woman down here and she's six month pregnant"

"Can we get your names?"

Turning her around to look at him she smiles. Taking her hand in his as he answers

"Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan"

* * *

Elizabeth was pulled out first from the rubble. After a quick examination on a waiting gurney, she was placed in an ambulance and taken to the hospital before they were able to get Jason out

After getting admitted and checked into the room, Elizabeth nervously waited for Jason to show up. To say she was shocked by his proposal in the elevator would be an understatement. Although after what they did in the elevator, she shouldn't be shocked by anything. But he couldn't have possibly meant it; he was just caught up in the moment, trying to do the right thing.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, hoping it was Jason, but hiding her disappointment as Emily popped her head inside

"Up for some visitors?", she asked in a timid voice

Smiling and waving her over, Emily enters with Nikolas closely behind her

"How are you feeling?" Emily asks, as she plays with Elizabeth's sheet, still unable to fully look her best friend in the eye

"The doctor said that me and the baby are fine. I have to stay over night for observations but that I should be able to go home tomorrow"

"Have you had a chance to call Lucky, to let him know that you and the baby are OK?" Nikolas questioned

"No, I just found out the news and haven't had a chance to call anyone. Although, I should call my Grams to let her know I'm alright and to check on Cameron"

"Look Elizabeth, I'm really sorry about before. I'm glad that my choice didn't have terrible consequences for you. If anything had happened to you or the baby I would've never forgiven myself", Emily cried out as tears started to build up in her eyes

Grabbing on to her best friends hand, "Em it's OK. It was a terrible situation that no one should have ever been put in"

"I know. But I just kept thinking about Jason and how much he wants to be a father and how him and Sam are getting married"

Elizabeth's breath catches, realizing that she completely forgot that Sam and Jason are engaged. That she is also having Jason's baby.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Should we get a doctor? " Emily questions as she disrupts Elizabeth's thoughts

Clearing her throat, "I'm fine Em, I understand. Sam isn't as far along as I am so she was already at a higher risk than me for having a miscarriage. But at least she got out early and was able to get treatment. Her and her baby are fine right?

Emily looks back at Nikolas before speaking, shaking her head "Sam lost the baby"

Shit


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

As the moonlight cascaded through the windows, shining on his face, his mother stroked his wild curls. Watching the rise and fall of the little boy's chest, she thanked whatever powers that be that she was able to see him again. After being released from GH earlier in the day all she could think of was going home to her little boy and never letting him go.

It was amazing how quickly life could change. What you thought was true when you first woke up in the morning may not be true when you lay your head down at night. What seemed like an innocent evening of fundraising for a good cause had quickly turned into a nightmare that lead to a revelation what would forever change her life

Things had shifted between her and Jason. All of the countless nights of replaying their night of passion and figuring out the perfect way, she finally told him the truth. As soon as she found out she wanted to tell him, but life wouldn't allow it. Sam's pregnancy, Lucky's drug addiction, Lulu constant interference and the never-ending interruption of the outside world would come between them.

After keeping the secret for so long, she thought that he would resent her and put her in the same category as the ones before her, another person who betrayed his trust, however, it didn't work out that way, At first he was angry, trying to wrap his mind around it, but then they made love. For the first time, they were able to let go and finally put the protective walls that trapped their hearts down and embrace what they've long to do since the first night they spent in each others arms.

But now, too many questions were invading her mind, none of which she had answers to. From friends, to lovers to…what exactly were they now. Yes, Jason now knew the truth and that he was the father of this child, but did that mean they were going to be a family together? Telling him the truth was the right thing to do, however she wasn't expecting anything in return.

A loud knock had disturbed her thoughts, popping up and rushing to the door hoping to answer it before it woke her sleeping child.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see the person on the other side, giving him a tentative smile she motioned for him to enter

"I know it's late"

Closing the door and turning to face the man who had entered, she took in his stance. Shoulders hunched over as his hands were jammed into the pockets of his jeans; he mirrored the impression of a man defeated.

"You're always welcomed here"

Nodding his head at her statement, he looked around the room, noticing the pull out bed from the sofa was already set up and made. He turned towards her, noticing for the first time that she was clad in blue pajama bottoms and a green tank top, her hair slightly mussed.

"I hope I didn't wake you…or Cam", noticing the room to the far right that held the little boy he had already fallen in love with.

"You didn't wake me. I was just putting Cameron down for the night. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had a long day with my Grams and playing with Spencer he just…"

"Sam lost the baby", breaking her rambling, knowing that it was a habit of hers when she was nervous

"I know", letting out a slow shaky breath as she started to wring her hands together, staring at the floor in an attempt to prepare herself for the conversation she knew they would need to have.

A long silence fell upon their room, neither really sure what to say or how to proceed. Taking the first step and closing the distance between them as she placed her hand on his chest

"I'm so sorry Jason"

Closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of her small warm hand on his chest, he gave in to the comfort that she was offering

Taking his face in her hands, "it wasn't your fault"

Feeling that he was trying to shut down on her, push her away because he felt that it was her fault and didn't deserve to be comforted

"Look at me"

As he opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers, she saw the hurt and regret staring back at her, but what broke her heart was the intense level of pain she saw reflecting back at her through his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Jason. I know you want to blame yourself and that you think that you could've done differently, but what happened was out of your control. It wasn't your fault. No regrets remember. No looking back at the things you can't change"

Stroking her thumb across his cheek in a soothing motion, he leaned into her touch, sliding his hand up the sides of her body he cupped her face. Looking into her eyes, all he wanted to do was lose himself in them. Allow the deep sapphire blue to hypnotize him, sink into them and go into a place where he couldn't feel the pain that was trying to consume him.

All he wanted to do was feel something else and so he did, dipping his head he claimed her lips.His mouth came down on hers with a force as his hands traveled down to her pajama pants, fumbling with the string as his need for her over powered him

Pushing his hands away she pulls the strings lose and quickly stepped out of them, as he removes his jacket tossing it across the room, followed by his shirt. Grabbing her by the ass as he'll pulls her to him, being careful of their child between them claiming her mouth as he slides his tongue into her mouth.

Sliding her hands down his chest and she searches for the button of his jeans, releasing them as she plunges her hands into his boxer briefs. Stroking him slowly as the heat starts to build up between her thighs.

Taking her hand in his to motion her to stop. He removed her hands from his pants because his need to be inside her was too great to survive her ministrations.

Lowering them onto her bed, he pulled away only to remove his pants and briefs, as she moved her tank top. Trailing his hands up her soft silky thighs he pulls her panties away from her body, mesmerized by the beautiful sight before him. Elizabeth sprawled out naked on the bed pregnant with their child.

Sliding up between her legs, her arms wrapped around his back, her hands trailing down his chest. Letting out a soft moan as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Jason, please"

Knowing that this time was going to be hard and fast, the desire between them being too great for foreplay, he pulls away from her body as he drives into her. Arching her back at the impromptus invasion, she grips his shoulder and holds on for the ride as he slams into her.

Pushing at his shoulders to roll them over, she straddles him keeping him firmly encased between her soft folds. Moving his hands over her stomach as he made his way to her swollen breasts, taking them into hands as he took her nipple into his mouth, as she rode him.

Meeting her hips every time she came down on him, he wrapped her in his arms and sucked on her neck. With every thrust she wraps her legs tightly around his waist taking him in deep. Feeling that he's close to climaxing, he reaches between them and starts manipulating her clit. Letting out a gasp, her inner muscles tighten around him as her orgasm takes over her body, she bites down on his shoulder to muffle her cries. As her inner walls are gripping him milking him of his own orgasm he continues to move her up and down her lap. Finally, spent they fall down on to their sides; limbs entangled as they let the sleep over take their body.

Later on into the night, rolling over, she reached over to him and came up empty. Slowly opening her eyes and raising her head up she noticed a piece of paper on her empty pillow saying "No regrets. I'll see you later". Pushing her curls out of her face and sitting up, she wonders just how much time he's going to need.

* * *

It had been two weeks since his life was flipped upside down. The MetroCourt crisis had lead to a lot of changes in his life. Once again what he thought to be true was no longer true. From the time he entered the MetroCourt to the time he was pulled from the rubble, his life had forever changed. He had no idea what entering that elevator would bring him. He thought he was saving a friend, but ended up saving the mother of his unborn child.

_After being pulled from the rubble, covered in ash and soot, all he could think about was getting to the hospital to check on Elizabeth and his baby. Their baby. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. _

_When he first was told of the possibility that Elizabeth could be carrying his child he was taken off guard, but after allowing his brain to process the information he had gotten excited with the possibility of finally becoming a father. Although the situation wasn't planned he wanted that baby more than anything. _

_Finding out that he wasn't the father had been a disappointment. Of course, he was expected to be relieved because the situation wasn't ideal, they were both supposedly in love with other people and as complicated as the situation was he wouldn't have changed it because the idea of Elizabeth being the mother of his child was something he could've only wished or dreamed about if he had ever dreamed. _

_After getting over the disappointment, he let go of the idea, but every time he saw her a part of him still thought, "That could've been mine". Now all he wanted was to be with Elizabeth and raise their child together along with Cameron. _

_Storming through the ER doors of General Hospital, wild eyed searching frantically around the area for Elizabeth, as gurneys whizzed by him from all directions. Finally spotting Dr. Kelly Lee on the other side of the nurse's hub, he made his move through the crowded ER only to be cut off by Carly wrapping her arms around his neck for dear life. _

"_Oh Jason, thank God, it was so awful", she said as she buried her head in his neck. _

_Taking her arms from around his neck, "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises. Sonny has a concussion but the doctor says that it's not too serious. How are you? Mac said you were trapped under the rubble, how did you even get inside?"_

"_Carly, I'm fine, I can't talk right now, I need to find Eliz-"_

"_Sam She was brought in a while ago. She was having pretty bad early contractions, she's in room 1026" _

_Sam, with everything that was going on he completely forgot about her and their baby. _

_Without another word he makes his way in the direction towards Sam's room, entering he finds her propped up against pillows rubbing her stomach_

"_Jason! Thank God you got out OK" _

_Taking a seat at the chair by her bedside, "Carly said you were having early contractions" _

_Grabbing his hand and placing it over her stomach she recounts her experience in the MetroCourt, as tears streamed down her face. _

"_By the time they were able to get me to the hospital I already started bleeding, Dr. Lee said that it wasn't a good sign and she's waiting to do an ultrasound. Oh God Jason, what if we lose this baby. I can't lose another baby Jason. I can't go through that again" _

_Before Jason could offer her some reassurance, Dr. Lee entered the room with the ultrasound machine in tow_

_As. Dr. Lee was prepping Sam for the examination, she held on to Jason for dear life making silent prayers. _

_Jumping from the cool sensation of the gel on her stomach, calming down as Dr. Lee started moving the probe around waiting for the sound of the baby that never came and Sam immediately broke down in Jason's arms_

"_I'm so sorry", Dr. Lee says as she turned off the machine, wheeling it out of the room with the promise that she'll be back with Sam's latest test results_

_Holding her as she wept for another lost child, a sense of de ja vu washed over him only this time it was their child. A part of him felt deeply sorry for Sam's lost. The first time she lost a child she was a complete mess and that had been after several months of planning and being so close to her due date. _

_As sorry for the lost of this child, he didn't feel it as much as Sam apparently was because although he had lost a child, he had gained another. Of course, he knew that one child would never replace another but it did make the pain hurt less. _

_Hearing a soft knock on the door, Dr. Lee re-entered the room, "I have your test results"_

"_What do they say? Can I still have children?"_

"_With the injuries you previously suffered from the gunshot wound there had been significant scarring. I'm sorry, considering the damaged that you had already sustained and your current miscarriage it's unlikely that you'll be able to carry a child to term. If you would like to talk to me about alternatives, surrogacy or adoption, I'll be happy to discuss them with you at a later date. I'm going to need you to stay for a couple of more days just to be on the safe side" _

_With that she left the room, leaving behind a distraught Sam clinging to Jason, as he stared off into space, wondering why he had lost another child._

And that's how she's been for the past two weeks. She wouldn't leave the penthouse, barely would eat, curl on the couch and stare off into space. He had tried several times to coax her into leaving the penthouse but every time she would refuse and end up curling into to him crying herself to sleep in his arms night after night. Each time he would end up picking her up, tucking her into their bed, well her bed, as he goes back downstairs to stand out on the balcony trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

* * *

Jason had called her saying that he needed to see her right away that they needed to talk. Jason never _needed_ to talk. On the ride over a million things went through her mind, as she tried to control the hopefulness that was slowly growing.

As she approached the overlook, she saw Jason staring out into the open space with his back to her. Standing in his normal stoic way with his hands buried deep in his pockets. She could see the tension in his shoulders and her gut clinched as a feeling of dread washed over her body.

"Jason?"

"The night of the MetroCourt crisis I was planning on separating from Sam. Things between us hadn't felt right in a long time and I thought with space and time apart we could figure out what we really wanted"

So I could figure out what I really wanted

"I knew we were having a child together and that I would always want any child of mine to grow up in a loving home with a mother and father that loved and respected each other. I wasn't sure that me and Sam would have that"

"She slept with Ric, I slept with you, I don't regret the night we spent together. I find myself thinking about it and for the longest I didn't know what to make of it. I've always cared about you Elizabeth, more than you probably ever knew. I never expected anymore than friendship with you and now I can't stop myself from wanting more. But now with Sam losing the baby I don't know if that's possible"

Seeing the defeated slump of his shoulders, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, offering him her comfort and love.

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding on to he allowed himself to enjoy the comfort of Elizabeth's embrace and returned the hug, burying his face in her soft mahogany locks, inhaling the lavender scent it was giving off.

Looking up into his crystal blue eyes she saw all of his pain, confusion and guilt, wanting nothing more than to take it all away. Taking his face in her hands…

"It wasn't you're fault Jason. No one could've predicted what would happen that night. And Sam got out before the lobby even exploded"

Taking her hands in his, "It was the danger in my life. My choices, my decisions lead to her not being able to have children when all she's ever wanted and talked about was having a family of her own"

"We all make our own choices in life Jason. Sam knew the risks of being in your life from the beginning. The same way I knew the dangers and with everything that's happened I've never regretted what happened. Tell me what you want Jason"

Holding on to her tighter, "I meant what I said at the MetroCourt, I want to marry you, but I don't know how we can do this", pulling out of her embrace

"How can I ell Sam that you are carrying my child? I don't want to hurt her, not after everything she's just been through, but I want this child. I want this baby more than anything, but I just…"

"Feel guilty, that even though you've lost one child, you've gained another. Feeling guilty that you were with me while Sam was losing her baby"

Nodding his head yes as he tucked a loose curl that fell across her face around her ear.

"Do you regret being with me?" she asked, starring at their joined hands unable to look into his eyes, for fear of seeing that a part of him regrets what has happened between them

Lightly taking her chin into his hand as he raises her head, so that his eyes lock with hers

"I could never regret anything that's ever happened between us". Looking into her deep blue sapphire eyes he kissed her, pouring all of his love and feeling for her into the kiss and saying all the things he couldn't find the words to say.

Pulling back and resting his forehead on hers, "so what do we do?"

Closing her eyes, hating what she was about to say but knowing it was the right thing to do, "I think Sam needs you right now. I've gone through two miscarriages and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. She's going to need someone Jason, plus you need to grieve for your child. This baby isn't going to be some replacement. I think we should wait a little longer before we tell her the truth and then…"

Interrupted by his cell phone, he gives her an apologetic glance as he steps to the side to deal with the person on the other end. After several heated responses he hangs up.

Making his way back over to her, he runs his fingers down along side her face, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave"

"I understand, I need to get back to the hospital anyway, my shift is about to start soon"

Pulling her into him, he kisses her one last time, "You know I love you"

"I love you too, that's what going to get us through this"

With one last chaste kiss, he makes his way back to his motorcycle and drives off, leaving Elizabeth wondering how much longer they would have to wait till they could actually be together and praying that something else doesn't come between them

* * *

Returning to the hospital for her afternoon shift, Elizabeth tried not to focus on her conversation with Jason at the Overlook and the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Walking up to the nurse's hub, she let out a sign when she noticed the huge stack of files waiting for her to sort through and file. Jumping right into the task at hand, she almost didn't notice Kelly entering the hub to use the computer.

"Looks like Epiphany is showing no mercy once again. I guess the whole 'I'm pregnant' thing doesn't even work in your favor"

"I only wish"

Looking between her files and what's on the computer, Kelly lets out an annoyed signed, "unbelievable", she says as she slams her files on the countertop

Turning away from her task at hand and looking at her distraught friend, "Is the computer acting up again?"

"I'm not sure. The dates in this chart are different than what's on the computer. Ugh, I hope this is the only one that's…"

The sound of her beeper going off interrupting her thought process. Looking down at the page,

"Possible emergency C-section in Trauma 4. Elizabeth, do you think you can go through this stack for me and make sure what I wrote matches up with what is in the file. Hopefully, it's just this one and not the bunch"

"Sure, no problem"

"Thanks, I owe you one". She says as she makes her way to Trauma 4"

Looking at the file in question, Elizabeth notices that it belongs to one "Samantha McCall". Glancing between the date in the file and the date on the computer she realizes that Sam's date of conception doesn't match and that the date in the file actually matches her own conception date.

After going through the rest of the stack, Elizabeth frowns as she tries to wrap her mind around the information she just found. Well, either Kelly had given Sam the wrong date of possible conception or Sam has been lying to Jason the whole time and the baby she lost wasn't' Jason's child after all

Shit


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the rest of her shift she debated in her head whether or not she should tell Jason about the information she uncovered. All she had so far were dates, which could easily be explained away as a misunderstanding, but something in her gut told her that it wasn't. Going back to Sam's file on the computer she searched for something that was out of place, when she discovered a note at the bottom for a visit to Mercy Hospital.

At the end of her shift she couldn't believe what she had uncovered about Sam, how someone could be so diabolical and deceitful amazed her. After debating back and forth in her head on what to do, ethically speaking she wasn't allowed to show or tell Jason anything she uncovered. Although she would never want to cause Jason any type of pain she couldn't keep something like this from him.

Pulling her car out of the GH parking lot she made her way to Harborview Towers. As the snow started to fall harder, all she could focus on was getting there. Reaching through her bag with one hand to pull out her cellphone she didn't notice the iced road up ahead until it was too late and the darkness took her

* * *

Three weeks since she was released from the hospital, Sam still hadn't left the penthouse. He expected the first few days to be difficult, but he didn't expect each passing day to be more difficult than the last. But there she lay on the couch day after day, night after night crying until she had no tears left before she passed out.

She had clung to him and couldn't stand being away from him for long periods of time. In the middle of the night she would wake up in cold sweats, and race to the nursery swearing that she had heard the sound of her baby crying out for her. Every morning he would find her passed out in the rocking chair clutching a teddy bear.

Earlier that day he tried to pack up the nursery only to have Sam completely flip out

"_What are you doing?" Sam said from the doorway of the nursery that was painted pink and overly decorated for the baby girl she expected to live there. _

"_I'm packing" Jason said as he continued to put the traveling books he was going to read to his child in a box _

_Coming into the room and yanking a book out of his hand, 'You can't do this Jason, you can't just pack up her things like she didn't mean anything and forget about her like she never existed" _

"_That's not what I'm doing. Look Sam, I see what this room being here is doing to you. I find you passed out here almost every morning and I figured that maybe if we packed it up it would help. The same way it helped when you lost your baby with Sonny"_

"_So now you care. Now that our baby is gone you want to do right by me, when before you couldn't care less. Always running off to be with Elizabeth, ignoring me and OUR child to go tend to someone else. A woman you had a one-night stand with. Well don't think you can pack up this room and absolve yourself of the guilt I know you are feeling for not being here for us when we needed you. Knowing that while I was home getting ready for our child you were with another woman" Sam hissed_

"_That's not what this is about and you know it!" _

"_I know exactly what this is about. You think if you pack up her room you can erase the thought of her ever having a place prepared for her here and maybe I'll just be next. I mean after all I lost my first baby, I lost our baby and now I can NEVER have a baby. And it's all your fault. So you go right ahead and pack up her room, erase her memory so you can attempt to erase your guilt, when we both know that will never happen because you are the reason for all of this" she screamed as tears cascaded down her face_

_And with that last dig she spun on her heels and ran back into their bedroom _

Entering the bedroom, he hoped that Sam was still sleep as he reached into his dresser to get a fresh shirt before he went down to the warehouse tonight

"Where are you going?" Sam says from under the blankets on the giant king size bed in the room

"I need to go to work"

"When will you be back?"

"Late"

"Look Jason. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just hurt and in pain at the thought of our child never living in that room, the thought of no child ever living in that room. Can you just stay here with me for a little bit longer? Please. I'm sorry I've been lashing out, but I just wanted that baby so badly Jason. I thought this baby could've been a fresh start for us and we could finally have the family we've both wanted. Do you think you could just sit with me until I fall asleep before you go to work? Please"

Signing, he runs his hands through his hair looking at her face that was stained with dried up tears. The tears that just wouldn't seem to stop falling. The guilt he felt for her pain and the amount of pain he wasn't feeling for the loss of their child overcame him and he nodded his head

"Let me make a call", he says stepping out into the hallway as he takes out his phone

"Max…yea, I'm going to need you to head down to the docks and handle the shipment. I need to deal with something before it gets out of hand"

* * *

"_What a wonderful party, peeps Charlie. It's great to be an engine! ", he said brushing his hand across his little boy's head as he sat on his mother's lap, wrapped in his arms as he finished Cameron's favorite nightly bedtime story: 'Charlie Engines On Call'._

"_Alright buddy, it's time for bed", he said ruffling his curls once more _

_Rubbing his eyes and yawning, "one more story, please daddy", smiling up at his father. _

_Kissing the top of his head, his mother softly responded, "No baby, it's time you got to bed. You take your book and mommy and daddy will be right up, OK" _

"_OK, momma"_

_After picking him off her lap and placing him on the floor, he waddle away in his foot clad pajamas up the stairs_

_Scooting to the edge of the couch, with her hand protectively on her swollen belly, she attempted to get up only to have her husband swoop her up into his arms _

"_I'm getting too big for you keep carrying me like this" _

"_You're not big. You're pregnant and beautiful" _

_Blushing as she hid her face in his neck the way she always seemed to do when her husband compliments her_

"_It's the least I could do. Besides, I love having my wife in my arms" _

_Carrying her up the stairs only to put her down when they reached their son's room. Tucking him in and kissing him goodnight, they slowly left his room to making their way to their own. _

_Once he closed the door behind them he pulled her as close as her growing stomach would allow him as he crushes her mouth with his _

_Tracing his tongue over her lower lip, she opens allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers out_

_Wrapping his arms around her he guided her backwards toward their bed removing her clothes along the way. _

_Lowering her onto the bed, he stands up and gazes down at her body. Her hair in a mess of curls and lip plump from his almost brutal assault. _

_The rise and fall of her chest drew him to her enlargement breasts and hardened nipples._

_Continuing his gaze down her body he licks his lips as he notices her glistening pussy. Her pink and perfect folds ready and waiting only for him and he was too weak to allow them to wait any longer _

_Getting down to the edge of the bed and pulling Elizabeth's legs over his shoulder, he pushed his face into her pussy as his tongue darted in and out of her folds. Lapping up the juices that were already started to flow. _

_Breathing in her sweet scent he wills himself to starts out slowly, trailing his tongue up and down her slit, making circular motions every time he passed her clit. _

_Moaning in utter delight, "Jason…I need you. I need you inside me" _

_Knowing that he couldn't deny her or himself, he discarded his clothes, thrusting his thick long length into her as he continued to hold her legs over his shoulders. _

_Feeling her warm heat perfectly surround him, he has to hold back from losing control and hurting her or their child. _

_Feeling him deep within her, filling her completely, she revels in the pace as he pulls almost all the way out of her, smoothly pumping back into her smacking his balls against her ass _

_Loving how deep he's able to get inside _

"_Harder Jason" _

"Don't worry Ms. Webber, I'll get you to the hospital fast"

* * *

Busting through the ER doors came Max holding a very pale Elizabeth in his arms. The color in her cheeks were nonexistent, she was ghostly white as she laid limp in his arms as blood trickled down the side of her head.

"I need help", he shouted, trying to hold Elizabeth's fridge body close to his chest in hopes of giving some warmth to her body. She had been a block of ice when he picked her up out of the snow.

Epiphany came with the gurney as Max gently placed her down

"How long had she been in the snow?" Dr. Lee said as she checked Elizabeth's pupils and the harsh gash on her head that continued to gush out blood.

"I don't know. I was driving by and show a car smashed up on the guardrail and her head smashed up against the drivers side glass"

"She's hypothermic" Dr. Lee said

"Is she going to be alright?"

"We'll have to get her checked out, her not being conscious right now isn't a good sign. Epiphany can you contact her family"

Nodding her head towards the doctor as she rushed behind the nurse's hub and dialed

"Hello?"

"Mr. Spencer, this is Epiphany Johnson down at General Hospital. Elizabeth is here in the ER"

"What happened? Is she Ok? Is the baby ok?"

"She was in a car accident and suffering from hypothermia. She isn't responding as of yet but hopefully we got to her in time"

* * *

For the past hour, Lucky had been pacing back and forth in the waiting area, nobody giving him any more information than when he first arrived and just saying 'we're doing the best we can', was starting to wear on him.

"You have to stop this, I'm sure Elizabeth will be find", Lulu said from a seat she had been perched on since she got the frantic call from her brother a half hour ago.

"Then what's taking so long!"

"The doctors are in with her, she's getting the best care. I'm sure her and the baby will be find", she said

Although a part of her was worried that perhaps Elizabeth had lost the baby and the doctors were trying to figure out the best way to tell him. God she hope that wasn't true. Lucky just got through rehab there was no way he would be strong enough to stay off the drugs if he lost this baby.

"What the hell was she doing out so late on that road?" he said

Before she could answer, Dr. Lee came out

"Lucky?"

"How is she? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine. I performed an ultrasound and it would seem that the trauma from the accident didn't have any damaging effects on the baby"

"And Elizabeth"

"She hasn't woken up yet and I'm afraid if she doesn't wake up soon she might slip into a coma"

"Would you be able to reverse it? What effects will it have on the baby?"

"Being that she's pregnant there is only so much we can do and it's too early to perform a C-Section so right now we'll just have to wait and see. I'll come back later with an update" she said before walking out of the waiting area

Sinking down into the closest seat and putting his face in his hands as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation

"Mr. Spencer?"

Looking up he saw Epiphany standing over him with a plastic bag,

"These are Elizabeth's personal effects I thought it would be best if you would hold on to them"

Jumping up from her spot, "I'll take them", Lulu says as she snatches them from Epiphany's hands earning her a glaring look from the nurse

Noticing a piece a paper that fell out of the bag in Lulu's eagerness to 'help out', Lucky picks up the paper and frowns as he notices the words 'Samantha McCall' and "paternity test" printed across the top.

Wondering why Elizabeth would have this on her person he scans the sheet only for his eyes to widened in shock as he reads who the father of Sam's baby is:

Lucky Spencer


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The sunlight penetrated through the curtains in an effort to wake him from his deep slumber. As he rolled over on his side he came in contact with a body. Groaning and rubbing his hand across his face, he slowly opens his eyes and realizes that its Sam curled up next to him sound asleep.

Confused by the turn of events, he tries to remember the events that unfolded the previous night. Last he remembered was putting her to bed in the bedroom they once shared and leaving to handle a shipment down at the docks after receiving a phone call from Marco telling him that Max got held up.

Coming home well after midnight after the shipment had been secured in the warehouse he checked on Sam who was obviously not having trouble sleeping through the night before slipping into the pink room, concluding that maybe she had another nightmare and ended up crawling into his bed.

Getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, he reaches for his phone frowning when he realizes it's been turned off.

Looking back at Sam, mouth hung open and snoring, he turns it on realizing that he has five missed calls and three voice mails. One from Max, who's was hard to hear, obvious poor reception so all he could make out was 'sorry' and 'accident'. The other two from Emily only stating 'You need to come to the hospital right away'

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt he gets dressed, slipping out the bedroom door he rushes down the stairs grabbing his leather jacket before heading out of the door on his way to the hospita

* * *

Trying to reach his sister the whole way to the hospital, he gets off the elevator and sees Epiphany standing at the Nurse's hub

"Have you seen my sister?", he says as he places his palms on the counter.

Before she can answer Emily comes into view

"Jason!"

Making his way over to her he engulfs her in a hug, finally breathing easy as it seems his sister is clearly alright

"What happened?"

"I tried calling you last night"

"Just tell me what happened. I can't fix the problem if I don't know what it is"

"Elizabeth was in a car accident last night"

Feeling as if all the air deflated from his lungs and his knees feeling as if they turned to jelly as the worst-case scenarios invade his mind. Remember the last time Elizabeth was a victim of a car accident and her long period of having to deal with being blind he prayed that the extent of the damage this time wasn't as great.

"How did it happen? Is she alright?"

"Her car must have hit ice and slid off the road and into the guard rail. Her head smashed into the driver side window. She has a few bruises and she needed some stitches but there were no internal injuries. She was unconscious when they brought her in"

"Has she woken up?"

Looking away from him as she tries to hold her own tears at bay, she wishes nothing more than to not have to deliver this news to him because of the memories it would unleash

"Emily?"

Taking her brother by the elbow and guiding him off to the side to be out of earshot

"She's in a coma and they're not sure if and when she'll wake up"

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, as he tries to find his voice

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. Kelly said that there weren't any damages to the uterus or placenta from the accident and that the baby is holding strong. They just can't seem to figure out why Elizabeth won't wake up"

Breathing a sign of relief that his child with Elizabeth is still alright, but still uneasy from the idea of Elizabeth being in a coma

"You should go see her. Lucky just left saying he had to take care of something so nobody should be in with her"

"Why was Lucky called? He and Elizabeth aren't married anymore"

"Well, he was still listed as her emergency contact"

Confusion written on Jason face, "But Elizabeth told me that-"

"I know Elizabeth said that she's not working things out with Lucky. But Kelly said that according to the results of the paternity test that she looked up, seeing as how Elizabeth never let Kelly see the original printout, the test said that you weren't the father, Lucky is and therefore he has rights"

"You should go see her Jason, she's in room 1215"

Nodding his head, unable to find his voice after the information Emily just gave him, he takes off in the direction of Elizabeth's room, wondering, if the paternity test said that he wasn't the father of Elizabeth's baby then why would Elizabeth say that he was?

* * *

Pacing along the docks she couldn't believe her luck. After months of playing it safe her already shaky life was moments away from taking a detrimental hit. She thought all of her careful planning had gone off without a hitch, but whenever you leave a loose end unchecked it always finds a way to knock you off your plan.

She thought she handled this problem months ago, who would've thought that one mistake could still be haunting her

_Pulling on her clothes, she knew she had to get out of there as fast as she could. _

_This was all Ric's fault. He planned this, he knew that getting me drunk and in bed would be the easiest and quickest way to get back at Jason. But she wasn't going to let him get away with it because she was going to get to Jason before Ric or else he would completely spin the whole night in his favor. _

_We had been drinking but Ric definitely took advantage of the situation. As long as I explain it right Jason will forgive me, it was only one night. _

_Reaching the penthouse door, she smoothed down her clothes, hoping that her wrinkled appearance and aroma of fresh sex would go unnoticed. Going to knock on the door she was assaulted with the memory of Ric's wet kisses covering the column of her neck, while his hands softly caressed her breasts, 'maybe I should wait until the morning, he's probably not home anyway' _

_Turning to leave, she debated on where she should go for the rest of the night. She couldn't go back to the Lake house, Ric might still be there; probably hoping he could convince her to go for round two. _

_The hotel was out, like her inability to face Jason she just couldn't' face Alexis so soon after what she had done. _

_As another memory of seedy sex on her mother's living room floor with Ric statred to cloud her mind, she realized she needed a drink to clear her mind and erase the delightful yet disgusting events from her memory, there was only one place she could do it._

* * *

After finally admitting that he had a problem and checking himself into a rehab facility he thought that once he was out he would be able to have a fresh start. Hurt feelings would be forgotten and all the damage he caused would be a forgotten memory of a time they would never speak of again.

He thought all his past mistakes would be forgiven and put behind him, but clearly the one mistake he wished he could take back more than the rest had come to light and could potentially threaten his future with Elizabeth and his children.

_Surprisingly after getting caught by Elizabeth with his shirt off and arms around Maxie, it hadn't spoiled the mood. All it took was a few simple words, 'forget about her', from Maxie and her soft sweet young lips on his in order for him to get back into the mood. _

_A few minutes later after the sloppiest lovemaking he's possibly ever had, he rolled off her and rubbed his hands across his face. _

"_I wish I could stay the night, but Mac has seriously been on my case lately and if he doesn't find me in my own bed tomorrow morning he's going to flip"_

_Gathering her clothes that had been scattered across the room, she puts them on and leans over for one last kiss. _

"_I'll see ya". She says as she turns to leave only to be grabbed by the arm _

"_Where's the rest of it? I'm going to need more for later. I'm supposed to be going on a stakeout and I need a little something to get through it"_

"_Well, I'm all tapped out, but if you call me tomorrow I'll see what I can do" _

_And with the last sultry look on her face, she leaves. Only a couple of hours later he finds himself wide-awake. _

_Groaning and reaching over he comes up empty, the past hours events playing over in his mind as he realizes why the spot next to him is empty._

_The look on Elizabeth's face as she caught him for the second time played over and over in his mind as he crawled on the floor to reach a prescription bottle only for it to be found empty. _

_Haunted by Elizabeth's face that held a mixture of disappointment, pity and shame, but not surprise, 'she probably expected me to screw up again', he solemnly thought, as he made his way to the fridge to look for a beer, only to once again come up empty _

_Knowing that he had to get Elizabeth's look of disappointment off his mind he knew the one place to go to do it._

* * *

_Entering the once smoky bar, she looks around, noticing that the usual suspects are present: dock workers, low lives and the college kids looking to get into a little trouble. Although seeing Lucky at the bar with four empty beer bottles was a surprise. _

_Making her way over to the bar, "Coleman, vodka straight up, leave the bottle" she says as she takes a seat next to Lucky at the bar _

"_Shouldn't you be home with your wife and son?" _

_Not bothering to look in the direction of the voice and focusing solely on the half empty beer bottle in front of him, "Shouldn't you be home with your mobster boyfriend", he says before he takes another long pull from the bottle. _

_Pouring a shot of vodka and downing it, she sadly says, "We…had a fight" _

_Peaking a glance at her, he takes in her dejected stance and the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, "well, then you're in the right place" _

_Holding his bottle out to her, she clings her glass to it as they continue to drown their sorrows in their drink of choice._

_The rest of the night was a complete blur. Somehow they ended up in a room upstairs and slept together. The next morning she woke up with Lucky on top of her, drooling on her shoulder as he was still encased in her overworked body. _

_Knowing that she had made another stupid mistake, she tried to push him off of her only…_

"Sam!"

Turning in the direction she heard the voice call her name, she sees Lucky making his way down the steps to the docks

"Look, Lucky I have nothing to say to you. I told you after our last meeting we have nothing to talk about"

"I think we do", he says as he shoves a piece of paper into her chest

Reading the piece of paper, she looks up to him with a nervous look on her face, shifting her weight from side to side

"Where did you get this?"

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me I wasn't the father when it's clear that I am", he says pointing at the paper

"Well, obviously it doesn't matter anymore now does it", she says as she brushes her hand across her now flattened stomach

Folding her arms across her chest and looking away, as the tears gathered in her eyes, "I lost the baby"

Softening his expressing, "How?"

Wiping the lone tear that fell out of her eye, "It doesn't matter. It's gone. Now tell me where you got this?"

"Elizabeth"

Eyes widening in shock, "Elizabeth? How the hell did she find this? We have to stop her from telling Jason or everything will be ruined"

"We don't have to worry about Elizabeth"

"What are you talking about? She's been trying to steal Jason from me for months. This is just the kind of information she could use to take him away from me"

"That's not going to happen because I'll be damned if I let Jason anywhere near my kid. Besides, Elizabeth can't tell anyone anything. She's in a coma"

Giving Sam the recount of Elizabeth's car accident from the previous night, he could see the wheels in her head turning

"OK, with Elizabeth out of commission, she won't be able to tell Jason anything. And if we're lucky she won't remember what she found out when she wakes up. If we play our cards right, you and Elizabeth will be together and she'll stay the hell away from me and Jason"

"But what about this paternity test? Someone else can just as easily find it"

Folding the paper and putting it in the back of her jeans, "I'll take care of it, you just go back to the hospital and play the doting husband and find out how long Elizabeth will be under"

Nodding his head and leaving in the direction he came, as Sam tried to get her plan in order

All I have to do is change my paternity test or better yet, delete it, an easy feet since this isn't the first time I've made this request.

No need to tell Lucky that he's not the father of Elizabeth's baby either because as long as he occupies Elizabeth, playing the doting father she can work her magic on Jason without any interruptions.

Placing a call on her cell phone,

"I need to see you. Same place, 10 minutes"

Closing her phone she lets out a long shaky breath, trying to calm down her nerves. "I'll be damned if Elizabeth ends up getting everything I've worked so hard to keep"

* * *

Peering through her hospital window as the nurse changes her IV, he notices how peaceful she looks, almost like she's dreaming…

_Blinking her eyes slowly open as she tries to adjust to the assault of the sunlight that's coming through the window; trying to shift she finds herself unable as the arms around her slightly tighten_

"_Morning", says the deep husky voice in her ear _

"_Morning", she replies as she turns to face him still captured in his arms_

_Burrowing into his chest, "We better get up" _

"_I think we should spend all day in bed", he whispers back as he begins to trail kisses up and down her neck_

"_You know I'd love to, seeing as how I'm huge"_

"_Your beautiful", he muffles as he continues his voyage across her chest_

"_But you know that your son is-"_

_Before she could finish the sentence, Cameron comes barreling into the room and starts jumping up and down on the bed _

"_Wake up Momma, I'm hungry" _

_Laughing at their sons, early morning antics they sit up in the bed as Jason pulls his son into his lap _

"_Hey buddy, what did we say about knocking before coming into our room?" _

_Putting on his best pout, knowing that his father was powerless to it, he looks up at his father, "I'm sorry daddy, but I'm really really hungry". Giving him a look that his obvious hunger should overlook his previous actions._

_Just then Elizabeth's stomach growls, "I think the baby is hungry too" _

_Jumping off his father's lap so he could put his ear to his mother's belly, he giggles as he feels the baby kicking around _

"_See daddy, the baby is hungry too. You gotta feed us" _

"_Alright Cam, you go watch your Chuggin' Charlie cartoon and I'll see about breakfast" _

_Nodding his head he climbs off the bed, racing out of the room just as fast as he blew into it. _

_Scooting to the edge of the bed as her pregnant belly gets more and more pronounced, "So what would you like for breakfast?" _

_Pushing her back onto the bed as he grabs her legs, he quirks an eyebrow and lick his lips as a mischievous smile forms on his face. _

"_You" _

_Pulling her pajama bottoms off of he takes her already pulsing clit into his mouth; he sucks and nibbles before licking a thick trail up and down her slit losing himself in her sweet scent. _

_Moaning at his skillful technique she could never seem to get enough of, she feels herself getting close to the edge, "Oh God, don't stop", as she takes a fist full of the sheet, before he pulls away all together before burying himself complete inside her in one smooth thrust. _

_Arching her back at the impromptus invasion of her body, she grips his shoulder and holds on for the ride as he slams hard and fast into her body. _

_Meeting his hips with every thrust she wraps her legs around his waist taking him in deep. Feeling that he's close to climaxing, he reaches between them and starts manipulating her clit. Letting out a gasp, her inner muscles tighten around him as her orgasm takes over her body._

"_I love you", he says before thrusting in her at an almost frantic pace, knowing that a hungry toddler is only a few doors down…_

"Elizabeth", he says as he takes her hand, sitting on the stool by her bedside

Making soft slow circular motions on the back of her hand, "I don't know if you can hear me or not. It kind of weird having you be the quiet one and me talking"

Slightly chuckling, "I wish I knew what was going through your head last night. The road you were found on wasn't going in the direction of your apartment or your grandmother's house. It was pretty late at night, so I know you weren't just out going for a drive. Were you coming to see me? "

Hopeful that she still wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

Taking his hand and caressing her face, "You have to wake up. There are a lot of people who care about you Elizabeth and are waiting for you"

"I'll look out for Cameron for you, but you have to get better for him and the baby. They need their mother"

"A lot of things right now aren't adding up. Emily says the paternity test you took said that I wasn't the father, but I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I know a lot of things happened between us and I know you wouldn't make up something like that."

Blowing out a shaky breath as he tried to get his emotions under control

"I know I told you I needed time and I do still need to figure things out, but when this is all over, we're going to make a home together and be a family"

Kissing her on the forehead and whispers in her ear,

"I promise"

Lightly squeezing her hand one last time, he leaves her room to make a phone call in to Max

_**Chapter 10: Coming to you Tuesday, August 26th, 2008**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I apologize for being late but my wireless wasn't cooperating. In the last chapter it was an Elizabeth's Coma dream, not a J Boy dream, sorry for the confusion. Special thanks to **lovemyqtkids **(Angela) and **godfatherambs** (Amber) aka **Ambela**.

**Chapter 10 **

There were only a few houses in Port Charles that he just didn't like and the one he was currently standing in front of was one of them. Although he spent very little time here as compared to the Quartermaine mansion it gave him the same feelings of inadequacy and never being good enough.

But no matter how unwelcome he felt here, he was on a mission and no matter how much this place made him feel in the past it wasn't going to stop him from doing what he needed to do now. He made a promise to Elizabeth and had every intention of keeping it.

Knocking on the door, he waited for the awkward situation to begin. As the door swung open he came face to face with Elizabeth's grandmother, who didn't bother to hold back the frown on her face that always seemed to be specially formed just for him.

"Mr. Morgan", she said with a surprised look on her face that slowly turned into a frown

"Mrs. Hardy", he answered back as he shoved his hands in his pocket in effort to ease the nervousness that always seemed to be present when he was in the same room as Elizabeth's grandmother. Drug dealers, gang bangers, gun fights, no problem, but being in the company of one old lady would do it to him every time.

Is there a reason that you are at my doorstep? I'm sure you are aware of Elizabeth's condition by now and know that she's not here"

"I am and that's-"

"So then you know that there's no reason for you to be here"

"I stopped by to see-"

"Jaaaason!", Cameron screamed as his eyes came across the young man in the door way with his Grams, racing over to him in his foot clad pajamas

Bending down to embrace the little boy, he picked him up, holding him in a tight hug after kissing the top of his curls

"Did you come to see me?", he said with the biggest smile on his face, keeping his arm wrapped around Jason's neck

"I did. I missed you", ruffling his curls

"I missed you too", resting his head on Jason's shoulder as Jason made small soothing circle on his back

"Have you been having a good time with your grandmother?"

Nodding his head, "uh huh"

Taking in the scene between Jason and Cameron, as the little boy started to rattled off on everything he had been up to since their last encounter she tried to figured out how this situation came about

Obviously, Elizabeth had neglected this little tidbit of information seeing how it was a huge surprise to her that Cameron had even known who Jason was. Clearly, Elizabeth had changed her mind about having her child around him

Although, she would never approve of Jason Morgan, known criminal, being around her granddaughter, she couldn't deny the obvious bond that he had with her great grandson

"Can you play trains with me?"

"Now Cameron, you know it's bedtime" his grandmother scolded

"But I'm not tired. Please Jason"

"Sorry buddy, if your grandmother says it's bedtime then you have to listen to her OK?"

"Fine" he solemnly said as he wiggled in Jason's arms, signaling that he wanted to be let down

Reaching out her hand to him, "Come along young man, I'll read you a story and tuck you in"

Grabbing Jason's hand instead of his grandmother's, "I want Jason to read me a story Grams"

Looking over to Audrey for approval, she went against her better judgment and nodded her head. Knowing that she didn't have the energy to fight with Cameron and slightly curious by the hopeful look in his azure blue eyes

"Sure Cam, I'll read to you"

Jumping up and down in approval he grabs onto Jason's hand tightly and starts pulling him in the direction of his room

Two stories later, Cameron was finally starting to dose off

"Jason?', he said dreamily as his eyes started to droop

"Yeah Cam"

"Do you like my mommy?"

"I like your mom very much"

"Is momma still sick?"

"Yeah buddy, she is"

"Is she gonna get better?"

Smoothing out his curls in a slow soothing motions trying to find the right words to give the boy comfort but not wanting to lie to him because he had no idea if Elizabeth was going to wake up and the doctors still couldn't explain her comatose state. But he believed she was a fighter and that somehow she'd find her way back to them

"The doctors are doing everything they can to make sure she gets better"

"I miss her"

"She misses you too"

"Jason?"

"Yeah"

"I love you", he mumbled just before finally giving in and falling asleep

"I love you too Cameron", leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the little boy temple before making sure he was covered up.

Leaning back in the chair besides the bed, watching the rise and fall of Cam's chest, he released the breath he was holding since the small boy's declaration. He had no idea when Cam had made a place for himself in his heart; he was so like his mother in that way. Spending a little amount of time here and there with him not realizing how important he was becoming to him.

It warmed his heart to know that the little boy he had falling in love with had said the three little words that would forever warm his heart.

Standing in the open doorway taking in the scene, she had never seen Jason Morgan show that kind of love and adoration. Of course she would never accept the life he lived and would always worry about the safety of her granddaughter and great grandson, but she could never deny how natural the scene was at this very moment.

* * *

While the cover of darkness cloaked him as he waited for Sam's mystery connection he tried to keep at bay the nervousness and fear of getting caught. When he first got the call from Sam telling him that he needed to make the drop he wasn't too sure about it.

He had every intention of allow Sam to handle everything in hopes of keeping his hands clean, but when she said that Jason had come home earlier than expected and had no way of leaving the penthouse without being detected he had no choice but to agree.

This was a vital part of the of their plan in order for everything to run smoothly. There could be no evidence of him being the father at Sam's lost baby.

So there he stood on the docks waiting for some guy named, Spinelli, holding a small black bag filled with ten thousand dollars

Suddenly he heard footsteps, turning in the direction of the noise he saw a kid with a bag slung over his shoulder and a beanie on his head which no doubt encased what seemed to be unruly hair.

Looking at the kid who awkwardly halted in front of him. There was no way that this was the 'mystery' man that Sam had used. No doubt he was a computer nerd, his attire and the laptop bag he had strapped to his body left no room for arguments, but he couldn't believe that she had entrusted a crucial part of their plan to a kid who looked like he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. If this non-threatening nerd made him uneasy the first words out of his mouth definitely gave him no further comfort

"Are you the friend of the bodacious one?"

"Who?"

"The Goddess, the righteous babe who is like the sweet nectar from the Gods. She is the Lara Croft to my Tomb Raider," he rattled off

"Are you even speaking English?

Rolling his eyes at Lucky's inability to follow his lingo

"The Fair Samantha"

"Yeah I am. Were you able to do what she asked?"

"I'm the Jackal, assassin of cyberspace, there's no system in the world I can't hack"

Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulls out a flash drive and presents it only to snatch it back before Lucky could grab it

"My cyber services are in high demand and come with a heavy price tag"

For once understanding what the kid was talking about he hands over the bag of cash.

Grabbing it out of the 'buzzed one's' hands, he looks inside, satisfied with the amount, knowing how long the money would keep him in BBQ chips and orange soda he hands over the flash drive

"You sure everything is on this?"

"Dude, you doubt the skills of the Jackal. Obviously your knowledge is lacking if you even need to ask"

Taking a hold of the kid's collar and narrowing his eyes into slits he lowers his voice

"I had about enough of your inability to give me a straight answer and nerd lingo. You better hope everything is on here because if it's not I'm coming after you and your not gonna like what I'll do"

Not liking the glossed over blood shot eyes of the other guy currently wrinkling his threads, he tried to push down the knot that had formed in his throat in order to find his voice

"Chill. I'm the Jackal, remember, nothing in the cyberworld can hide from me. Everything the Fair Samantha asked of me has been done and all the evidence is on the drive"

Pushing him away and giving him one last glare,

"It better be", he says before leaving the docks, never noticing the burly yet flexible bodyguard standing in the shadows

* * *

Sitting with her for the past hour, she spoke about all the things she had been missing. Rambling on and on about her and Nikolas, Cameron and the endless drama that is Robin and Patrick, in hopes that she would wake up and kindly tell her to shut it.

Moving forward in the chair next to the bed, she grasps her best friend's hand. Blowing out a slow shaky breath as tears started to form in her eyes,

"Where are you Elizabeth?"

_Pushing the bangs out of her face as she focused on folding the recently laundered clothes, 'who knew a newborn could accumulate so many clothes' she thought to herself. _

_Hearing the laugher floating through the baby monitor she couldn't help but laugh at the mischief her husband and eldest child were currently getting into. _

_Looking over to the baby lying in the bassinet, currently trying to get it's whole chubby foot in it's mouth, "Sounds like Daddy and Cam are having a good time huh", she says with a smile on her face earning a string of a babble in response _

_Picking up one of her husband's T-shirts, she couldn't believe that a person could get by with just seven shirts and three pairs of jeans _

_Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, she turns just in time to see Jason coming off the last step with small green paint handprints all over his shirt. Obviously Cameron went overboard with the finger painting. _

_Turing back to her task at hand she tried to contain her laughter but doing a poor job of it. _

"_Looks like Cam got the best of you", she got out unable to hide the laughter in her voice_

"_So you think this is funny?"_

_Unable to hold it in any longer she starts laughing out loud, with her arms crossed over her belly_

_Giving her a sly smile as he starts making his way over to her like a predator stalking his pray. _

"_Don't you dare Jason", she says taking slow steps backwards, only to come in contact with the mantle. _

"_I haven't had a chance to wash my own clothes yet and these are the last clean clothes I have"_

_Grabbing her and pulling her to him, he rubs his body up and down against her making sure he thoroughly transfers the slightly wet paint from his clothes to hers _

_Giggling at his antics, "Now I'm all dirty"_

_Nipping at her ear he whispers, "Not a problem, I'll help you" _

_Taking her by surprise he picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder fireman style, making his way to their laundry room. _

_Lowering her on top of the washing machine, after opening the front door of it, he starts placing kisses along her neck as his hands travel underneath her shirt _

"_Jason?" she manages to moan out _

"_mmm…", he mumbles against her neck, cause the vibrations to travel down her spine _

"_What about the kids?", she says as she tilts her head to the side giving him better access to her sweet spot _

_Taking both bra-clad breasts in his hands, while manipulating her nipples with his thumbs, "Cam is taking a nap and the baby is fine in the other room. Now hush, I'm helping you wash clothes" _

_Slowly lifting her shirt over her head, trailing soft kisses as skin is revealed, he whips it over her head and tosses it into the machine _

_Taking one bra strap off, while trailing kisses and soft bites along her shoulder, repeating the action to the other side. Finally reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Capturing her mouth with his, he slides her bra off her body and tosses it in the machine. _

_Pulling back to admire the top naked half of her body, he feels his growing erection pressing against his jeans, removing his own shirt to toss in with hers. _

_Taking her naked breast into his mouth as his tongue flicks her nipple causing moans to escape and her hands to start fisting his hair, pulling him closer to her body. _

_Unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper, he reaches in with both hands to cup her ass. Squeezing her soft cheeks, letting out a long moan and feeling his own jeans getting even smaller, loving when she wears a thong. _

_Appling addition pressure to her sweet cheeks, getting the desired result of her lifting herself off the machine so he could remove her jeans to show off her smooth milky legs and tossing them in with the rest of their clothes. _

_Slipping off his own jeans, which soon joined hers she licked her lips at his impressive bulge that was proudly sticking out of his boxer briefs. Tugging at the hem of them, she pulled him towards her. _

_Tucking in her bottom lip as she reached in, wrapping her small hand around his throbbing member as she starts kissing his chest. His breath quickened from her skilled handy work, gripping her thighs as he revels in her pumping him up and down, rewarded when a dribble of pre-cum escaped from the head and trickled down his shaft. _

_Feeling himself getting close to the edge, he pulls her hand out of his boxers not wanting to come without her. Removing the last of their garments, he adds in some laundry detergent and starts the cycle _

_As the slow vibrations start beneath her she leans back as he takes her clit in his mouth. Holding her thighs on his shoulder as he starts licking up and down her slit. Pushing his tongue into her soft pink folds, she throws her head back as his tongue started thrusting in and out of her body. _

_Thrashing her body from side to side, he had to slightly tighten his grip on her. Noticing the increase in the vibrations of the machine as it switched to the spin cycle, he withdrew his tongue, lapping up the lingering juices before he started trailing kissing up her body. _

_Bringing his lips down hard onto hers he thrust his throbbing thick cock into her moistened folds. Tightening his hold on her hips he starts pumping in and out of her as he matches the wild vibrations of the machine. _

_Watching her breasts jiggle wildly, he switches from watching them bounce freely to taking them into his hands and giving them a rough squeeze. _

_Loving the feel of his cock deep within her and the vibration underneath her ass, she grabs onto his shoulder meeting him thrust for thrust _

"_Harder Jason" _

_Holding tightly to her hips he starts to increase his pace. Feeling the machine slowing down as her inner muscles start to clamp his cock like a vice he starts to feel the tightness in his balls. _

_Not wanting to go over the edge without her, he starts fiercely rubbing her clit. Overcome by her orgasm she bites down on his shoulder and milks the orgasm from his body _

_As the machine came to a stop, he finishes emptying his seed deep inside her core. Dropping her head down on his shoulder, she tries to get control of her breathing_

_Wrapping his arms around her, he places a kiss on her temple and whispers in her ear, "Still feeling dirty"_

* * *

Desperately needing a break from Sam's suddenly weird behavior and the growing tension back at the penthouse he went out for a ride on his bike. Although the ride did him some good, he had no desire to head home just yet and opted to go to one of the few places that always relaxed him.

Entering Jake's he noticed all of the pool tables were taken, therefore taking an empty seat at the bar, signaling to Coleman that he wanted a beer.

Taking a long pull from his bottle, his mind started to reflect on the status of his life. Currently he was living with a woman he no longer loved who was slowly driving him up the wall.

He knew that the lost of another child for her was not going to be handled well because it was never easy losing one. He had learned that enough over the years, first with losing Michael, his baby with Courtney, Sam's first child with Sonny and now her second child with him. He used to think that his inability to have his own child was his own form of punishment for the things he had done.

For weeks Sam only thought of the child they had lost, but for the past few days she started talking about adoption and surrogacy as options for them to have children and start the family they both wanted. However, he no longer wanted to start a family with her and the thought of that made him feel guilty.

He had promised her a long time ago that they would start a family together. But things had become drastically different and forever changed from the time he originally made that promise. Elizabeth was currently pregnant with his child and Cameron had slowly but surely taken up a special place in his heart. Now he could only imagined having a family with them and not Sam.

If he was honest with himself, he would've admitted back during the night of the blackout with Elizabeth that he was falling in love with her all over again and if she wanted to try again that very night he would've been all for it. Sam had no chance.

And if he was really honest with himself, he would've realized even months before the blackout that with his friendship with Elizabeth starting up again to the way it used to be when they were 'more than friends', he would've realized that he had never truly gotten over her.

"That's PCPD's finest for you", Coleman said, as he was cleaning glasses in front of Jason.

Breaking his train of thought as he looked over his shoulder in the direction of Coleman's gaze to see Detective Cruz with a leggy blond wearing a tight black dress that left little to the imagination as they stumbled up the stairs to the rented rooms above.

"Typical. That's what they do just about every night. Come in here, get piss drunk and end it with a nightcap with the first woman who attaches herself to them. Cruz, Harper, the regular boys in blue and especially that Spencer kid"

Shaking his head as he continues to clean the glasses in front of him as he repeats "PCPD's finest"

Perking up at the mention of Spencer, "Lucky?", raising his eyebrow in question

"Especially him. Comes in her just about every night, surprised he's not in here tonight actually. Course he's never with the Commissioner's daughter or your current squeeze anymore, but he manages to convince some poor lonely woman to spend the night with him"

Confusion etched on his face, "Sam?"

Nodding his head, "Of course that was some time last year before-"

Cut off by the sound of Jason's cell phone. Pulling it out of his inside jacket pocket and turning away from Coleman

"Morgan"

"Boss, I've got some interesting information for you. Seems it looks like our favorite officer isn't so clean anymore"

"Where are you?"

"Down by the docks"

"Meet me at the coffeehouse, 10 minutes"

Hanging up and tossing some bills on the counter he tells Coleman he'll be in couch as heads out to find out what kind of information Max has dug up

Chapter 11: Coming to you Sunday, August 31st, 2008  
Sorry for the long wait but life is getting in the way


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** My apologies for taking so long to update. Between life, Liason campaigning and my severe incurable case of procrastination I just couldn't crank it out for you. But after severely kicking my own ass, I got myself together.

I don't think this chapters smut is smutty enough, so I'll make up for it in the next and final chapter

* * *

The past two weeks had been difficult. It seemed to be one problem after another. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams. There had been too many questions popping up with no answers to them. Elizabeth being in a coma was not helping matter either. Although the baby was growing strong every day there had been no change in Elizabeth's condition.

It really didn't help matters that every time he seemed to want to visit Lucky would be there playing the part of a concerned ex-husband and worried father to be for a child that wasn't even his. Of course he had no intention of letting the would be recovering drug addict know the truth at this point in time, not until he had some answers to his seemingly endless list of questions.

Two nights ago Max called and said that he spotted Lucky on the docks with a bag of money making some kind of transaction and that the exchange was possibly for drugs. After getting the description of Lucky's possible dealer he assigned him and Stan to track him down. Turns out he was some lowly PCU student.

A few hours ago he was spotted at 'Jamba Juice' and currently being escorted to his office by Max and Francis.

Looking up from his desk as the door opened, he saw Francis push in a beanie wearing kid who barely looked 18 clutching his computer bag to his chest.

Grabbing onto his shoulder, Max pushes him towards the chair in front of Jason's desk.

"Easy, dude! What's your damage? Ow-" the computer nerd protest as Francis grabs his shoulder and shoves him into the chair.

Giving the kid another once over he got straight to the point, "Two nights ago you were spotted down on the docks, care to explain?" Jason said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his broad chest.

Looking everywhere but the hulking stone like man in front of him

"You were spotted down on the docks with Detective Lucky Spencer"

"You must be mistaken, the jackal doesn't consort with the boys in blue."

"What was the transaction about?"

"Dude, seriously, I don't know what you're talking about transactions aren't my thing. I'm strictly into Zen, you know? No possession, living simply—all that stuff?

"So you're a drug dealer?" Jason hisses as he narrows his eyes suspiciously

"Although, I may have dabbled in nature's herbals pleasures I'm not a dealer, but the master of cyberspace"

"A computer geek", Francis announces, speaking for the first time from his stoic position at the door

"So you're a hacker, what were you doing for Spencer?"

"I would get so thrashed if I punked out"

"I don't have time for games. I suggest you give me the information I want or suffer the consequences"

"The Jackal is not a punk"

Jason makes a nod to Max and Francis. Moving from their current positions they step forward each taking Spin by a shoulder and pulling him from the chair

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I think…um…maybe me and Stone Cold over there can um…work something out"

Receiving a nod from Jason they released him

"I'm only going to ask you once more, what was the transaction about?"

"Well the corrupted one was merely a drop off, delivery boy if you will"

Furrowing his brow, "Corrupted one?"

"Detective Spencer as you call him"

"If Spencer was the delivery guy, who hired you?"

"The bodacious one. Dude, her body is hot, even though her knowledge is lacking. But that is where I the Jackal come in. She's the ying to my yang"

"A woman?"

Nodding his head "Dude, she's hot"

Leaning to the side in his chair he whips opening a draw, causing Spinelli to flinch. Pulling out a picture, he holds it up

"Is this the woman?"

"That is the bodacious one. The Fair Samantha"

"What did she hire you to do?"

Leaning back in his chair, Spinelli gives him a run down of all the things he's done for her, from changing paternity tests to deleting information to cleaning out bank accounts.

Rubbing his forehead, Jason tries to curb the anger that has started to build the minute Spinelli started to give him the run down of Sam's betrayals. For so long he trusted her, defended her, cared for her and even loved her, only to find out that she wasn't the person he thought she was. He didn't know when she started lying to him, but at this point it didn't matter

"Where did she get the money?"

"The jackal was never prevy to the source of finance"

"Here's what you're going to do, I want you to find out where she got the money and everything you can on her, alias everything, I don't care. You find it!"

"My cyber services are in high demand. If the price is right I can't refuse. So what is the Jackal looking at for his fee?"

"Fee? Your fee is that I won't break every single one of your fingers"

Gulping and visibly shaken by the images of his precious fingers being broken and never being able to jackal again he got to work.

**

* * *

**Pacing the penthouse like a caged animal, trying to figure out how he could've been so wrong about a person. Thinking back to all they've been through together he couldn't figure out whether everything had been an act or was it real and somewhere down the line it all fell apart.

He couldn't understand how a person who claimed to love someone could deceive them in such a way. Standing in front of the balcony doors he tried to rein in his anger before he saw her again and ended up throttling her before he got some answers to the questions that kept piling up his head.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs had derailed him from his thoughts. Turning away from the window, he looks over to Marco who's carrying a brown box.

Balancing the box in one had, "Everything was taken care of," he states as he drops of a set of keys into Jason's open palm.

"Good, now make sure you…" Jason starts, but is cut off by a frantic knock at the door.

"Jason? Are you home? There's something wrong with my key. Jason?", the voice whines through the closed door.

Narrowing his eyes at the recognition, he nod his head towards Marco's, "Make sure everything gets where it needs to be. If nobody is there, leave everything outside".

Gathering the box with two hands, he head towards the door, exiting out of it without sparing a fleeing glance on the woman on the other side of it, as Jason turned his gaze back towards the window.

Plopping her shopping bags by the front desk, "Jason, I think there's something wrong with my key", she declares, as she tosses her jacket on the couch

"And what's with the boxes by the elevator and the one Marco was carrying…" pausing she narrowed her eyes into slits as realization overcomes her facial features

Crossing her arms over her chest, "You're getting rid of our baby's things aren't you?"

Confused by her inability comprehend the situation. How she could possibly be this clueless? "Our baby", repeats in his head

"Jason, I thought we talked about this. I told you I wasn't ready, how could you go behind my back get rid of our baby's things?"

Again she said the words, "Our baby", making the rage that he was containing bubble to the top

"You promised that…"

"We're you ever going to tell me?", his voice, low and abrasive, not bother to hide his disgust.

"Tell you what? Jason, what are you talking about?

"We're you ever going to tell me? He repeated he cast his gaze away from the window to the women he once loved.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"We're you ever going to tell me that the baby you were carrying wasn't mine?"

"The baby was yours Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Stop lying to me!"

Closing the distance between them, "When were you going to tell me that the baby was Lucky's?"

Watching the realization wash over her eyes, hearing her suck in a breath as she turned away from his piercing stare that always made her feel like he could see right through her.

"Why would you deceive me like that?"

"I saw you"

"Saw me? Saw what?"

"You and Elizabeth. You and Elizabeth and her son. Every time I looked around you were with her, laughing, smiling acting like one big happy family. I want that. I'm the one your supposed to love and want to start a family with."

"You were jealous of my friendship with Elizabeth? That's no excuse for what you did. You lied to me! You lied right to my face day in and day out!"

"What about your lies Jason? I'm not the only one who lied here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're you ever going to tell me that Elizabeth is carrying your child?"

"I found out her baby was mine while we were trapped in the elevator after the Metro Court lobby exploded. After we got out I had every intention of telling you the truth."

"So why didn't you?"

"You had just lost the baby and I didn't want to hurt you more then I already knew you were."

"Right. Like you even cared about me. You were just waiting for the "perfect" moment to tell me that you were leaving me so that you could be with your precious Elizabeth"

"Who's the liar now" she spitted out indignantly as she uncrossed her arms

"You want to talk about lies?", stalking passed her to his desk, forcing out a drawer where he reached in and retrieved a thick folder and threw it across the coffee table. A seemingly endless amount of photographs, bank statements emptied out of the file and covered the table.

A gasp escaped from her throat as she recognized the woman in the photographs. Name and places she tried to forget and thought she hid well were looking up at her, mocking her.

Picking up a picture from the pile, the one con that ended deadly, she attempted to gather herself as the tears fell freely from her red-rimmed eyes, "Jason I can…"

"Spinelli really is the master of cyberspace"

Turning to face him with a questioning look, "Spinelli?"

"The computer hacker you hired to not only change the results of Elizabeth's paternity test, but yours as well"

"About that I can explain"

"Save it. There's no excuse, no explanation, nothing you say can change anything"

"Jason, please"

"You need to get out. I already packed all your stuff and had it sent to Alexis"

"So that's it. You're just kicking me out of your life just like that? You won't let me explain?"

"Explain what? How you led me to believe that I was the father of your child? How you changed not only your conception date, but the results of Elizabeth's paternity test"

Feeling that everything she worked so hard to get and keep was slipping away from her she tried to come up with something to say. Something that could get through to Jason to at least hear her out.

"Get out Sam and don't even think about coming back"

"It will never workout with Elizabeth. She's too weak and pathetic and I'll be damn if I sit back and watch her get everything that I want"

"I don't take kindly to threats"

"Well look at it as a promise because there's no way this is the end"

Stalking up to her where is face was mere inches away from her, he lowered his voice, " If you come anywhere near Elizabeth, Cameron or this new baby, if you do anything to endanger their safety I will kill you."

Seeing the cold expression in his eyes, one that she had never cast in her direction before, she visibly swallowed hard because she knew that he was serious.

"Now get out!"

**

* * *

**_"Cameron, you better not have your fingers in that cake", Elizabeth yelled from the kitchen._

_Ignoring his mother's warning, he dipped his little finger into the chocolate icing scooping up a big glob and discreetly placed it into his mouth_

_Hearing the delightful sequels from his younger sibling who was watching him contently from a place on the couch, Cameron glared in the toddler's direction_

_"I told you to be quiet"_

_Checking once again to make sure that his mother was still in the kitchen, he reached for the cake again. Swirling his little finger along the side of the cake, gathering along big glob, he went to put it in his mouth only to be cut short by his mother's voice._

_"Cameron Morgan, you better keep your fingers out of that cake"_

_Taking a napkin to wipe off his fingers, taking the big glob of chocolate icing he was about to put in his mouth_

_"But mommy", he whined_

_"You touch that cake again and you can forget about actually having a piece. I told you we're waiting for Daddy to get home"_

_"Fine", he pouted, as he climbed up onto the couch next to his younger sibling who was having a fit of giggles_

_Sitting next to her children on the couch, she smoothes out the baby's fluff of blonde hair, "Alright so when Daddy comes through the door we'll…"_

_Cut off by the sound of the front door opening and Jason entering with soaking wet hair, tossing his coat on his desk, he looks up in time to see Cameron racing towards him_

_"Daddy!"_

_Scooping his son up into his arms, "Whoa"_

_"Happy Birthday Daddy!"_

_Kissing the top of his curls, "Thanks buddy"_

_Making his way over to the couch to join the rest of his family, he bent over to capture his wife's lips in a kiss that made him long for more and kissed the top of his other child's head before he nestled next to them with Cameron in his lap._

_"So what do we have here?" he says as his eyes fix on the chocolate cake that had little handprints and missing icing in places._

_"We were waiting for you to get home so we could have some cake, but someone was growing impatient"_

_Looking down at his son in his arms, "Oh yea, you couldn't wait for me huh?"_

_"You were taking forever Daddy. I couldn't help myself" he whined as he buried his face into his father's shoulder._

_Sharing a knowing smirk with his wife, as he rubbed his son's back, "how about we cut the cake then?"_

_Two baths and four stories later after a very messy throw down with one chocolate cake, they finally had their children settled into bed. Lean back against the headboard of the bed, Jason admired the hand made birthday card his son had made for him._

_The clearing of a throat pulled him away from the card to become absolutely shell shocked by his wife clad in a deep red teddy with her long chocolate curls flowing down her back._

_"You didn't think that was all you were going to get for your birthday now did you?" she purred as so slowly made her way over to the edge of their bed._

_Climbing up on the bed on all fours she slowly made her way over to him, smooth and sexy like the sex kitten she was, allowing him to brace himself for the full night of love making that he knew was to come._

_Straddling his lap she trail kisses up his neck as he slowly caressed her thighs and moving his hands around to cup her ass. Pulling his hands away from her she shakes her head as she pushes his arms back towards his side, whispering in his ear, "just let me take care of you"_

_Taking his earlobe in her mouth and she rubbed herself against his ever growing shaft, causing him to buck his hips against her_

_Trailing kiss across his neck and down his chest, she reaches her desired location. Looking up to him with her hooded dark blue eyes, she gives him one of her saucy smirks, after whispering, "You know what I need"_

_Quickly lifting up his hips so he could discard his boxers, she plants herself between his legs, taking his thick cock into her hands as she starts to stroke him in a mind numbing pace._

_Dropping her head, taking him into her mouth in one smooth fluid motion, moaning as the tip of his cum soaked cock hits the back of her throat. The vibration of her moans eliciting a primal instinct in him causing him to grab the back of her head and thrust his hips forward, causing her to slightly gag._

_Pulling him out of her mouth only to have the tip still between her lips, she takes her tongue and starts making swirling movements around the head, varying between licking and sucking, before re-taking him completely into her mouth._

_Feeling him wrap his fingers around her chocolate curls, she relaxes her throat allowing him to take control and fuck her mouth. Increasing the pace in and out of her mouth, she reaches out to fondle his balls_

_"Oh fuck…yea…just like that"_

_Feelings the tightening in his ball he pulls out of her mouth, flipping her over on to her stomach and rips her panties off. Grabbing her hips, forcing her on all fours he drives his wet cock into her waiting tight pussy, filling her up and causing her to cry out from his forceful invasion._

_Not giving her enough time to adjust to his thick girth, he starts to move in and out of her at a hard fast pace, loving the feel of his balls slapping against her as he rubbed his hand up and down her back._

_"Fuck me Jason….fuck me hard"_

_Never being one to refuse her, he grips her hips tightly as he picks up the pace. Once again feeling that tightness in his balls, he reaches around to strum her clit, causing her to scream out in pleasure_

_"Oh God, oh God…don't stop. I'm so close" Finally, he releases a heavy load into her. Trying to catch their breath, he pulls out of her collapsing onto the bed, pulling her into his chest so she's facing him._

_Gently stroking her cheek as she smiles at him with a blissful look on her face, he whispers_

_"I love you Elizabeth"_

**

* * *

**Stepping into the once smoked filled room, the usual crowd of off the clock dock workers lingering around the pool table and a few new PCPD cadets lurking about the room looking for their next conquest.

As he approached the bar he signaled to Coleman, who was in the middle of sweet talking a busty redhead.

A cold beer already in his hand as he approaches, but Jason waves it off. Lowering his voice and leaning forward, "Where is he?"

"Room two and he's not alone"

Making his way through the crowd and up the stairs to the familiar hallway in search of his old room.

Skipping formalities he kicked in the door, clearly breaking up a "moment"

Turning his stone cold glare towards the Commissioner's daughter, who's only clad in her lacey red bra and matching panties, "Get dressed and get out"

Not bother to reach for her clothes, she puts her hands on her hips, "You can't just…"

"Either shut up and get out now or I'll throw you out"

"Clearly, you're here about to do something illegal and I'm a witness, don't think I won't go to Mac"

Grabbing her by the arm he pushes her out the door and slams it in her face.

Noticing the rest of her clothes in a pile on the floor by the bed, he picks them up, opens the door and tosses them at her as she was posed to knock on the door.

Turning his attention to the man at hand, "We need to talk"

Sitting at the edge of the bed, obviously high off his ass, he glares his blood shot eyes at him, "We have nothing to discuss"

"I know what you were planning"

"Planning? Planning what"

"With Sam. Did you think you'd get away with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said stumbling slightly as he got to his feet.

Narrowing his eyes, "I know in your drug induced state it's hard for you to grasp things, but listen to me carefully. You come after me again and I will finish you"

"Is that a threat? Are you trying to threaten an officer of the law?"

"I don't make threats and I don't see any cop here. All I see is a drug addict who can't keep it in his pants long enough to be faithful to the woman he supposedly cares about."

"What do you know about caring about anyone? All you do is kill people for a living"

"I'm only warning you once Lucky. You go anywhere near Elizabeth and her children you won't walk away from it"

"You can't keep me away from Elizabeth. She's carrying my child"

Looking into his glazed over eyes, he knew that despite all the scheming and deceiving he had done with Sam, she clearly had left out of piece of information even to him.

Not bothering to soften the blow, "Your not the father Lucky, I am"

There was a short stretch of silence as Lucky, in his drugged up state, tried to make sense of only to be interrupted by a phone ringing. Seeing that the call was from Emily, he left not bothering to wait around for Lucky's crazed response that he knew was to come.

Leaving the room, bypassing a now fully clothed Maxie as he made his way down the back staircase to the alley.

"Morgan"

"Jason, you need to come to the hospital right now"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth. She's awake"

**

* * *

**Hearing the ding of the elevator, he races off quickly in the direction of Elizabeth's room. Turning the corner he sees Emily standing outside of the room with her face in her hands.

Coming up besides her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Removing her hands, she lifts her tear stained face to meet his.

"I'm ok. I was just so worried about her and we didn't know anything for so long" she said as she wiped away at the tears streaming down her face.

"Where 's Elizabeth? Is she ok?

"Yea, Patrick is in with her now, checking her out"

Letting out a sign of relief. For too long they didn't know when Elizabeth would wake. The waking made even more difficult by the inability of her doctors to be able to explain

Patrick exiting the room, closed it softly behind himself. "So far everything looks good. I'm going to go call her grandmother. Please keep to one visitor at a time for now"

Nudging her brother, she signals to him to go in before her. Clearly, recognizing that he was wound up too tight to wait another minute before seeing her.

Entering her room, the sight of her taking his breath away. The color that seemed to fade from her cheeks had returned and her long chocolate tresses were spread across her pillow as she rubbed her ever-growing belly that cradled their child.

Feeling a change in the room, she looked up from her menstruations; a smile forming, one that he'd long to see graces her face.

"Jason!"

Looking into her dark blue orbits that he wished to see again, closing the distance between them, he gently takes her into his arms, being mindful of her IV and the child resting between them, he buried his face in her hair.

Breathing a sign of relief of her finally waking up, he whispers, "I knew you would come back to me"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, losing herself in his scent, "Always", she whispers back

Pulling out of their embrace, he takes a seat in the stool at her best side, taking one of her hands into his, placing soft kisses on it.

"I wanted to be with you when you woke up"

"You're here now. That's all that matters"

"How are you feelings?"

Leaning back against the pillow she lets out a long shaky breath, "Well Patrick said that physically I'm fine. The accident is still kind of fuzzy to me. Kelly is going to come in later to check on the baby, but from the last check up the baby was fine. But I feel like I've missed so much time. I miss Cameron so much; I don't know how he's doing through all of this. He's still so little"

"I—I went to him"

"You did?"

"When I came to see you before I told you I'd check on him, make sure he was safe. He misses you"

"I miss him too. I can't wait to get out of here"

Rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, simply enjoying being in her present with her awake and not having to talk to a still lifeless form of his Elizabeth.

"What do you remember about the accident?"

"It's still kind of fuzzy. I remember being on the road and going to see you, but not why exactly. There must have been black ice on the road and my car must have slide off because of it"

"Epiphany said you left your shift early saying you had a family emergency"

Scrunching her face in confusion, as she tried to search her memory for the answers, before it hit her. "The file!"

Furrowing his brow, "What file?"

"Sam's file. I saw her hospital records and…"

Seeing her debating whether or not she should tell him what she remembered, he decided to take the choice out of her hands, "I know Elizabeth. I know I wasn't the father of Sam's baby"

"You know?"

"I found out the truth after your accident"

"Did Lucky know?"

Nodding his head in conformation, she grasp his hand tighter, "I'm so sorry Jason"

"Hey…you have nothing to apologize for. Sam and Lucky, they chose to do what they did. I'm just sorry it cost us time together"

"Together?"

Entwining his fingers with hers, "I don't want to waste anymore time. Time we could be spending together; you, me, Cameron and soon this baby" he states with conviction as his hand covered her swollen stomach.

"I want to be with you Elizabeth, if you'll still have me"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

Six months later…

The sun was beaming down across the ocean line, warming the clear blue water as it created sparkling white diamonds across the top. Looking out, watching as the waves crashed into the sand before retreating back, she couldn't help reflecting on all that had happened to get her to this point.

After waking up in a hospital bed, dazed and missing weeks from her memory it seemed as if everything around her didn't make sense anymore. Jason was by her side, patiently explaining things and caressing her cheek in a way that sent shivers down her spine. As he took her hand in his she knew that things would forever change and that the road ahead would be a long one with many benefits.

Answering his question with a "yes", they decided to take things slow, well…as slow as you possibly can when you're already sharing children with each other. But then again they were never conventional. After much debate, she finally convinced him that her pregnancy didn't mean he was obligated to marry her. Especially taking Cameron into consideration, she had no intention of uprooting her son again after all the drama that she went through with Lucky. Even though, she knew that Jason loved her son, she still had to keep in mind his mental state and ease him into the transitions that were soon going to take place in his young life once again. Being together and dating was enough for now.

Dating...ha, if you call attempting to have dinner together but it immediately leading to sex dating. It would always start out causal enough, small intimate dinner at each other's place, with every intention of sitting, eating and having a meaningful conversation, which could seemingly end in a round between the sheet, but somehow it always managed to skip several steps and dinner was forgotten all together.

The end of her pregnancy had been rough. Feeling huge and unattractive, Jason always managed to still make her feel beautiful. Making sure that she took some time to herself by taking her son on outings which Cameron liked to refer to as 'Big boy time' which meant no girls allowed, not even mommies. The bond that formed between Jason and Cameron had awed her. How Jason could so easily let Cameron into his heart and always made him feel important amazed her.

She dreaded the day when she had to explain to Cameron how Jason was the father of the baby she was carrying. She didn't want him feeling as if he wasn't wanted as much as the baby, but then one day Cameron called him 'Daddy' as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

_Jason had just arrived earlier with Kelly's take out for a family dinner at her place. Earlier in the day, Cameron had asked her why Daddy doesn't live with them, quickly feeling like the worst mother ever for Cameron feeling the absence of a father, only to find out that he was referring to Jason, not Lucky as "Daddy". Not exactly sure how to approach the subject she held it off until her and Jason could both explain the situation to him. _

"_Hey Cam, come sit with mommy, Jason and I have something to talk to you about", Elizabeth said in a warm tone _

_Looking up from his train set, he walked over and climbed up on the couch between them. _

"_Am I in trouble?" Cameron asked as he stuck out his bottom lip _

_Rubbing his hand through his soft curls, "No buddy. We just wanted to talk to you about the new baby" _

_Perking up after knowing he wasn't in trouble, "I'm still gonna be a big brother right?" _

_Laughing at the bright smile on his face, "Yea. Remember earlier today, when you asked if Jason's was your new Daddy?" _

_Nodding his head eagerly, "uh huh"_

"_Well, I'm the Daddy of this baby and only if you want I can be your Daddy too" Jason said _

_Pondering the question by putting his little finger on his chin, "Ok. Can I go play now?" _

_Elizabeth immediately breathed a small sigh of relief that the integration of Jason into her and Cameron's lives had been smooth enough. _

"_Yes, you can go play" Elizabeth said as she helped him off the couch. _

_Making his way back to his train set, he stopped short only to turn back around. Coming back to the couch he climb up into Jason lap, wrapping his little arms around his neck_

"_I love you, Daddy" Cameron whispered as he buried his face into Jason's neck_

"_I love you too Cameron"_

"Daddy, watch me!" Cameron screamed as he tried to jump a wave by himself only to get knocked down.

Laughing at her son's antics, she watched as Jason went over to help him up, smiling at how easily the relationship between Jason and Cameron had become.

Finding a place in his heart for Cameron had come so easily for Jason that she almost didn't trust it at first. But hearing about how Jason went to visit Cameron while she was in the hospital and how patience he could be with their little boy while he'd ask him a million and one questions about anything and everything eased her worries. Their relationship had come natural and for that she was thankful.

Especially with the new addition in their lives…

_Making his way to Elizabeth's place for another attempt at "dating". At first he understood Elizabeth wanting to take things slow. Even though they both had decided that they wanted to be together before all Hell broke loose they had never really dated before and there was no reason to rush into things now. _

_Climbing the stairs, he heard a faint cry. Getting closer and closer to Elizabeth's door the crying grew louder and sounded like Cameron. _

_Reaching for the handle only to realize that the door was partly jarred open. Nothing in the world could've prepared him for the scene he walked in on. _

_Elizabeth was lying in the middle of floor with a bloody hand on her stomach, while the other one was in Cameron's small hand as tears rolled down his cheeks trying to get his mommy to wake up. _

_Kneeling down next to them, noticing the blood on the floor, he goes to pick up Elizabeth, while trying to soothe Cameron _

"_Cam, I'm going to take your mom to the hospital alright, but you have to let go of her hand. I'm going to get her help."_

_Nodding his head, he let go of Elizabeth's hand as Jason cradled her in his arms. The little boy followed close behind him clutching his stuffed Chuggin' Charlie train. Jason got them both strapped into the car and headed off for the hospital. _

_Busting through the, ER doors _

"_Help! I need help," Jason screamed _

_Epiphany and Dr. Lee rushed forward with a gurney, as Jason stepped forward to place her down_

"_How long has she been out?" Dr. Lee asked as she started to feel around Elizabeth's belly, while Epiphany started to take her vitals_

"_I'm not sure, maybe 10-15 minutes. I came home and found her unconscious with Cameron by her side" he coked out, trying to keep the worry out of his throat_

_At the mention of his name, Cameron tightened his hold around his father's leg_

"_Possible placental abruption, we need to get her to surgery fast" Dr. Lee shouted as they started to direct the gurney through the doors_

_Picking up his son, he followed after them until Epiphany stopped him_

"_This is as far as you're able to go. Why don't you tend to that little boy in your arms, Elizabeth is in good hands" _

_Holding Cameron a little tighter and rubbing small circles along his back in slow smooth motions, as he made his way to the observation deck_

"_It's going to be alright buddy, Daddy's here"_

_Looking down at the surgery, his eyes frantically going back and forth as their baby was removed from Elizabeth's body _

_There was no sound, no piercing cry that should've rang through the Operating Room. His skin too blue and pale as the nurse started to administer CPR_

_Holding his breath, not able to tear his eyes away until finally the shrill cry of life protruded the room. He let out a sigh of relief and shifted his eyes to Elizabeth and saw Pip giving him a nod that all was clear _

_Waiting outside the OR door he was told that Elizabeth and their baby would be out shortly and set-up in a room _

_Making his way down the hall he ran into his sister _

"_Jason? What are you guys doing here? Is it Elizabeth? Is she alright?' Emily asked with her big brown eyes filling with concern _

"_Everything is fine, there was some complications and they had to do an emergency C-section, but they got the baby out in time"_

"_Why didn't you call me?" _

"_Mama?" Cameron whispered waking up after crying himself to sleep_

"_She's OK, can you go with Aunt Emily while I go check on her?"_

_Softly nodding his head as Jason handed him off to Emily, nodding his head as she walked away with him._

_Making his way into Elizabeth's hospital room he saw her lying peacefully in the bed. Her skin paler than normal, but that's to be expected after what she had recently been through. _

_Running his fingertips across her forehead he thanked whatever powers that be for not taking her away from him_

_A knocking at the door, momentarily shifted his eyes from her, "Hey, I thought I'd bring in this little guy" the nurse said as she wheeled in a plastic crib that encased their son. _

_Looking down he saw the chubbiest blue-eyed baby snuggled in a blue blanket complete with a blue cap. _

_Placing him securely in his arms, blowing out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he realized that he had a son and that the little family that he had formed had now expanded. _

"_Jason?" Elizabeth whispered as she woken up _

_Turn to face her he looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes as a wisp of a smile formed on his face_

"_Let me see him" _

"_How did you…"_

"_Blue blanket kind of gives it away"_

_Walking to her bedside he slowly placed their son in her arms_

"_Jason he's beautiful" _

7lbs 7 oz, ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, Jacob Alan Morgan, Jake for short, was perfect. It was one of the greatest moments that ever happened to Elizabeth, next to Cameron's birth.

Sharing that moment with Jason after never believing that they would ever be together, let alone have a family still brings tears to her eyes.

After that things progressed for them. Once Elizabeth and Jake were given a clean bill of health, Jason brought them back to Elizabeth's apartment, which slowly became their apartment.

Not wanting to miss a single minute with his family, Jason ended up spending every night at her place and it wasn't until seven weeks in that the gifts for Jake and Cameron's toys started to crowd the small apartment that the family decided to go house hunting.

Looking for a house had not been an easy feat. Of course Jason picked out these large 10 bedroom mansions to which Elizabeth would complain about never being able to keep up with the housework. He offered her a maid, but she scuffed at the thought. With each house he picked, a fight would ensue which followed by mad passionate lovemaking.

After a while, she figured he was picking out these ridiculous houses because of the lovemaking that would result from the argument. She wasn't complaining, but they really did need a house.

Finally, one afternoon they pulled up to a lovely white Victorian style, blue shudders, five bedrooms complete with a studio in the back of the house and a spacious backyard for the boys to play in.

The move went off without a hitch and after a while Elizabeth had become more comfortable with the guard rotation outside of the house. The boys had adjusted to the new house and routine and on most nights Jason had made it home in time for dinner. All had seemed to fall into place or so they thought…

"_Slow down Cam" Elizabeth called after her toddler as he started to race ahead of her. Trying to keep up with him these days with a new baby in tow was going to be the death of her. _

_Eying one of the guards off to the side ahead of her she slowed down knowing that her son was being looked after. _

"_Daddy!" Cameron squealed as he met his father at the end of the path_

_Holding her breath as she came around the path, only to release it when she saw Cameron snuggled in Jason's arms. She was still getting used to Cameron referring to Jason as "Daddy" in public at times._

"_I see you wasted no time," said a voice she knew all too well_

_Tightening her hold on the stroller, she turned her head in the direction it was coming from just in time to see Lucky emerge from behind the bushes._

"_Lucky?", she said in a low whisper with a bit of disbelief in her voice _

_Taking in his haggard appearance. The untidy hair, the unshaven face and the wildness behind those blood shot eyes. He was high again. It was sad to know and see that the boy who had once been her strength her lifeline was forever gone. _

"_What do you want?" _

"_My life back. I want what was stolen from me" _

"_Stolen? Nothing was stolen from you Lucky you threw your life away. You decided to take the pills. You chose to have an affair. We all make choices in life Lucky and have to deal with the consequences" _

"_So you whore yourself out to Jason and end up living happily ever after and I'm supposed to accept that? You steal my kids from me and I'm supposed to let that go?" _

"_They're not your kids Lucky and they'll never be"_

_Quickly closing the distance between them, he grips the wrist of the hand holding on to the stroller, "You can't take my kids from me!" He screams as he shakes her, rattling the stroller._

"_Let go of me!" attempting to pull her wrist from his tight grasp, "You're hurting me!". _

_Unable to free her wrist she reached back with her other hand to slap him across his face making him stumbling back, dumbfound by the sudden blow. _

_Charging at her again he feels a violent tug to his collar, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jason shouts as he tosses Lucky to the grass_

_Turning to Elizabeth he sees her cradling Jake in her arms as she tries to soothe his cries. Looking into his eyes, she nods and mouths, "We're alright", before leaving to join their other son._

_Looking back at Lucky as he attempted to pull himself off the ground, he grabbed his hand, snapping it back, breaking his wrist in the process. _

_Lowering his voice as his once clear blue eyes darkened, glaring at his feeble opponent _

"_Now, I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from my family. You step out of line once, if you breath too close in their direction I will end you" _

"_I'm a cop, you can't touch me" _

_Slightly smirking, he smashes his right fist into Lucky's face, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him back to the ground._

_Watching as the blood flowed down his face he bend down and whispered_

"_Apparently I can." _

"Cameron not too far out buddy" Jason called out to his son as the little boy tried to go further out to catch another wave

"Ok Daddy" Cameron answered as he backed up towards the shore

Elizabeth loved watching her boys interact and how excited Cameron would get. She was happy that Jason filled the void Lucky had left in Cameron's heart.

It was hard seeing the boy who had been a great friend to her during one of the worst periods of her life transform into someone so unrecognizable. After that incident in the park the entire Spencer clan, including Nikolas tried to get through to him. However nothing seemed to work. He was determined to destroy every aspect of his life.

Sadly, Lucky had to hit rock bottom before he finally agreed to check himself into a clinic. Besides losing the family with her and Cameron and his job, he was arrested for solicitation of a prostitute on Cortlandt Street. Maxie, who had stayed by Lucky's side throughout his whole ordeal, had gone down there to bail him out. There had been a messy argument between the two where Maxie blurted out that she was pregnant. After that Mac had stepped in and strong-armed Lucky to check himself into a rehab.

Throughout the entire ordeal the Spencer family took every opportunity to make sure Elizabeth knew that she was responsible for ruining Lucky's life.

Unfortunately, the news of her relationship with Jason didn't sit well with a number of people besides the Spencers.

Carly being the very first, however Jason had quickly put her in her place and cut her at the knees before she could attempt to unleash one of her off the wall plans.

The Quartermaines did welcome Elizabeth and Cameron with open arms. Of course giving Edward the heir he had always prayed for definitely sweetened the pot for him. Monica and Alan had been wonderful as well. It was difficult for Jason to allow his family to mingle with the Quartermaines but seeing how good they were with the boys he couldn't deny his children getting to know their other family, as long as Edward shut his mouth about ELQ of course.

Even that Spinelli kid Jason had taken under his wing. Although, she could barely understand him half the time he was a sweet kid.

However, with all the good that came into her life, she simply couldn't keep out the ugly.

_Walking through the courtyard outside of Kelly's, "Did you want me to pick-up anything while I'm here?" Elizabeth said into her cell phone _

"_You're still at the park?" _

_Looking into the Kelly's window, "Well, it's pretty empty inside, we could probably have dinner now to beat the rush if you and the boys are hungry" _

"_Ok so I'll get a table and see you soon, love you" closing her cell phone and placing it back into her purse she didn't notice the figure move between her and the door to Kelly's _

"_Must be nice" _

_Recognizing the voice she shielded herself for the fight to come _

"_What is it this time Sam?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest _

"_Acting like you have no cares in the world, like you didn't do anything wrong, as if you haven't ruined lives" _

"_Do you ever come up with anything new or do you have this whole song and dance engrained so deep in your brain that you can't even think of anything new to say to me? Don't you ever get tried of saying the same things over and over again?" _

"_Enjoy this life while you can because it won't last. One day Jason is going to wake up and realize that this isn't the life he wanted and he'll come crawling back to me. Honestly Elizabeth, do you really think Jason loves you and your bastard children?" Sam stated with a smirk on her face. _

_Stepping forward she slaps Sam across the face and backs her up into the Kelly's window before she could recover from the blow, "Don't you ever in your life talk about my boys that way. You want to be upset with me and blame me for all the problems in your life you go right ahead, I could careless. But don't you dare bring my children into your pathetic 'woo is me' act" _

"_I'd watch it if I were you Elizabeth, accidents happen all the time even to people like you and their children" _

_Stepping back and raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, Elizabeth smoothly stated, "Make no mistake Sam, I'm not some little mouse that's going to sit back and allow you to attempt to walk all over me or threaten my family. If you want a fight I'll give you one. Don't take my looks or demeanor for granted I can throw down with the best of them and I have no problem kicking your ass" _

"_Is there a problem here?" _

_Turning towards the voice behind her, she sees Jason with Jake nestled in his arm as he's holding Cameron's hand, glaring over her shoulder at the brunette rubbing her cheek._

"_There's no problem", Elizabeth states_

_Glancing back over her shoulder to the woman behind her who was still absently rubbing her red cheek, "Is there?" _

_Watching the fire burn in her eyes, Sam whispers "This isn't over", before making an angry march towards the parking lot. _

_Shaking her head at the other woman's behavior, she smiles at her boy not willing to let anything ruin her time with them, "Let's eat!" _

After that she never heard from Sam again. Nobody did for that matter. The word was she left a note for Alexis saying she'd taken off for parts unknown. Although, Elizabeth always had inkling that Jason knew exactly which parts, but she never dwelled on that. The woman had already tried to take so much from her she wasn't going to let her take anymore by thinking about what happened to her. Jason told her not to worry about Sam and that she'd never bother them again. That was good enough for her as far as she was concerned.

Not that she felt she needed any protecting from Sam, but it was good to know that she didn't have to worry about the woman lurking in dark corner waiting for her to pounce and once again talk about how she "ruined her life" and how Jake should've been her child. She didn't owe that woman anything. She tried to trap Jason with a baby that wasn't his and…

"Elizabeth"

Breaking her train of thought she looks up to see Jason standing there with Jake fast asleep in his strong arms and Cameron leaning against his leg trying to keep his eyes open, the afternoon ocean play taking a lot out of him.

"It's looks like you wore them out", she said as she stood and brush the sand off her body.

Bending over to start collecting their things, Jason couldn't help but check out her nice round bottom. The curve and the slight extra weight she gain from her pregnancy with Jake definitely enhanced her features and he enjoyed exploring every inch of her body. Running his hands along her curves and across her full breast as he…

"Jason, you coming?" Elizabeth said, bring him out of his trance

Shaking his head, he completely missed Elizabeth packing up their picnic and making her way back up to the beach house.

Bending down he picked up Cameron, securing both boys in his arms and he made his way to follow Elizabeth back to the house.

**

* * *

  
**

Standing out on the balcony in a tank top and pajama shorts, she closed her eyes as the wind blew across her face, savoring the hint of the ocean in it's light whisper through the air

Feeling strong arms wrapped around her lower torso, she leaned back into the embrace. "Are the boys asleep?"

Nodding as he nuzzled his face into her neck

"Jake fell asleep while I was putting on his pajamas and it took three stories before Cameron nodded off"

"He's too excited about your promise to teach him how to swim tomorrow"

"Uh huh" he responded as he started to trail kisses along the column of her neck

"You don't think…he's too young?" hitches in her voice as he started to lightly suck the sweet spot on her neck

"No" making his way across her shoulders

"Are you sure because…"

"Elizabeth"

"Yes"

"Just feel," he says as he moves both hands under her tank top to her bare breasts, squeezing them gently and his thumbs rub her hardened nipples as he continues to trail kisses along her neck.

Reeling from his touch as the heat from his hands scorches her body. Needing to feel closer to him, she reaches back and wraps her arms around his lower half pulling his hard muscular body flush against hers and she feels his erection hard against her ass.

No longer liking their position he turns her to face him and whips her tank over her head. Looking at her now freed breast his mouth starts to water. Smoothing his hand along her breastbone, he leans in and latches on to her rosy erected nipple, stroking his tongue back and forth causing incoherent moans to escape from her lips. Moving to the other nipple while his thumb strokes the one he left, making sure it's not neglected from his absence.

Releasing her from his mouth, looking up at her plump full lips, he rising his head and claims her mouth, reveling in the feel of the softness of her lips, applying more pressure as his hands slide down to her ass lifting her up as she instinctively wraps her arms and legs around his body.

Making his way over to their bed, he lowers them down never breaking their kiss. Removing the rest of their clothes, he slides up her body claiming her lips. Roaming his hands down her soft milky white skin he strokes her clit, releasing a gasp against his mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Kissing her along her jaw as he makes a trails of kisses down her neck, stopping briefly at her stomach swirling his tongue in her belly bottom before he makes his way down her supple hot body.

Knowing his destination, Elizabeth spread her legs wide for him. Kissing the insides of her thighs as he slowly inserts two fingers into her wet glistening pussy that's calling out to him to have a taste, to lose himself in. Plunging in, he takes one long lick up her wet folds, causing Elizabeth to arch her back off the bed.

Taking his hands, he gently places them on her hips as he alternates between licking and thrusting into her folds with his tongue, enjoying the sweet nectars her body released into his ever-waiting mouth.

Pulling away, he plunges three fingers inside of her, still amazed at how tight she always seems to be. As he starts to move them in and out, her inner walls tighten against his fingers. Knowing that she was about to go over the edge, he flicks his tongue back and forth against her clit just before he clamps down, sucking hard.

Chanting out his name as her orgasm takes over her body, he continues to suck on her clit as she pulls his head closer to her, riding it out. Releasing her clit from his mouth, he laps up the remaining juices that continued to flow out of her body, not dare miss a single drop.

As her legs went limp to the side, he stood up at the edge of the bed admiring her body sprawled out across the bed. Her chocolate locks spread out as her hooded deep blue eyes bored into his. Captivated by his massive cock, protruding proudly from his body, she sat up and crawled her way over to him. Wrapping her hand around him, pumping at a lazy pace, he tips his head back as the heat from her hands sends tingles throughout his body.

Dipping her head forward, she licks the pre-cum that moistened the tip of his cock. Remembering the feel of what it was like to have him in her mouth, she takes him in whole, no longer needing to familiar herself with his large girth, moaning as he hits the back of her throat.

The vibration from her moan causes him to jerk forward and let out a moan of his own. Grasping his tight ass, she bobs her head up and down on his cock at a fierce pace.

"Elizabeth,mmm…just like that…oh God…don't stop, I'm so close, get ready"

Removing one hand from his ass, she takes his balls, squeezing them as she continues to work him in and out of her throat. His warning only causes her to suck harder and faster until he starts to fill her mouth with his creamy essences, causing her to swallow quickly as to take everything he has to offer and not waste a drop.

Releasing him from her mouth, looking up with a teasing smile playing her face, only to increase into one that touches her eyes when she notices him trying to catch his breath.

Seeing the satisfied look on her face, he sits down on the edge of the bed and pulling her to him, having her straddle his body. Pushing the hair out of her face, he furiously claimed her mouth, wrapping his arms around her loving the feel of her breast flushed against his chest and he pulls her as close to his body as possible.

Feeling him start to harden beneath her, she starts to slide up and down against him, brushing her wet clit along his cock as she tries to ease the ache between her thighs. Not wanting to come like that he lifts her hips, taking hold of his cock as he lines it up with her wet pussy.

Gripping his shoulder she lowers herself onto him, releasing a low moan as he fills up her body. Once her ass comes in contact with his balls she allows herself to momentarily adjust to being filled up almost to her breaking point.

Not having the patience, he thrusts up into her knocking the breath from her lungs. Slowly she lifts herself up until only the tip of his cock remains in her then slams back down.

Watching her ride his cock, her breast bouncing in his face he latches his mouth on to her left one and starts meeting her thrust for thrust. Screaming as she finds her release, feeling her orgasm take over he continued to fuck her right through it.

Pulling out of her and pushing her onto all fours on the bed, he comes up behind her. Rubbing his hands up her thigh before he thrust into her. Going at a slow pace, he sucks, licks and nibbles across her shoulders as he squeezes her breast.

"Oh Jason…harder…faster…make me cum", in a horsed whisper

Not one for saying no to her, he picks up the pace, holding on to her breast tight as he pumps in and out of her in short long strokes

"Oh, you're so fucking tight"

Feeling her inner muscles clamping down on him like a vice he releases her breast to stimulate her clit, bring her over the edge, whimpering as the stimulation allows her to revel in her orgasm.

Two hard thrusts later, he follows her over, screaming his own release into her neck as he empties his seed as close to her womb as possible.

Trying to catch their breath, he wraps her in his arms while trailing his hand up and down her back.

Hugging her tight as he places a kiss behind her ear and whispers,

"I love you"

Turning into his embrace and looking in his eyes,

"I love you Jason"

Stroking her cheek while looking into the her deepest bluest eyes, ones he forever wanted to get lost in

"You have given me…so much. Being here with you, like this is something I never thought I could have or something I even deserved"

"You deserve good things Jason. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you"

"I know. And you taught me that. That being with you and the boys is where I was always supposed to be and I never want to be without any of you"

"We'll always be here for you. We love you…always"

Seeing all the love, hope and trust in her eyes, he sits up in the bed. Holding the blanket up against her body, she watches as he reaches behind himself and underneath his pillow, pulling out a small black box, opening it to reveal a 1 ½ carat Princess Cut Tacori engagement ring with a Platinum band.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears building in her eyes, she looks up at him with a watery smile on her face, taking his face into her hands, she whispers

"Yes"


End file.
